One Anubis Hill
by tvdxobssessed
Summary: Completely AU.The rivalry between half-brothers Fabian and Eddie strengths when Eddie joins Fabian's basketball team and when Eddie develops a crush on Fabian's girlfriend Patricia it stirs more trouble.Throw in Patricia's best friend Amber taking a liking to Eddie while Fabian attempts to date Eddie's best friend,Nina for a lot of trouble. Some characters are a little OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Completely AU. The rivalry between half-brothers Fabian and Eddie strengths when Eddie joins Fabian's basketball team and when Eddie develops a crush on Fabian's girlfriend Patricia it stirs more trouble. Throw in Patricia's best friend Amber taking a liking to Eddie while Fabian attempts to date Eddie's best friend, Nina for a lot of trouble.

* * *

"So what is this I hear about the coach asking you to join the basketball team?" Nina asked when she joined her best friend, Eddie walking to school.

*sighs* "I was gonna tell you"

"- and I had to hear it from Joy Mercer of all people!" Eddie shook his head laughing before pausing to answer her.

"I'm not joining the team anyway!"

"What? Why?"

"Cause of my mom"

"What about her?"

"I just don't want her to have to face him!"

"Is this because of-"Nina started before Eddie interrupted.

"Eugh" he said as he walked past a car to see Patricia and Fabian making out in the front seat of her car.

"Stop staring...it's kinda creepy" Nina said as she tugged the sleeves of his leather jacket trying to pull him away from the scene.

* * *

"Okay girls, the game starts tomorrow at 6 so let's meet up half an hour before so we can stretch-" Amber announced at the end of cheer practice before her best friend Patricia interrupted.

"And get the chance to see if there are any hot boys?"

"Nooo...well yes but the point is your taken and you're always with Fabian so we don't get much time to check for other options for you"

"I'm perfectly happy dating the captain of the basketball team-"

"*sarcastically* sure you are"

"It doesn't matter he's hot...and great in bed that's all that matters"

* * *

- later on -

"So is it true about the demon's other spawn finally coming out of the shadows and demanding a place on your basketball team?" Mick asked Fabian as he rummaged through Fabian's fridge.

"I don't think it's as dramatic as it sounds"

"But still nobody gets offered a place on the team without trying out"

"Apparently the coach saw him playing basketball down at the river court"

"That run-down place? What was the coach even doing down there?" Mick exclaimed but just as Fabian was about to answer, Fabian's dad, Victor walked into the kitchen.

"Hey son, what are you boys talking about?"

"Nothing, just about Eddie joining the team" Fabian elbowed him in the stomach.

Victor looked shocked but he quickly recovered. "What? ...Hi Mick Bye Mick"

"Guess I better get going then."Mick said as he gathered he started his things and make his way to the door.

"Bye Fabian, bye Mr Rutter." He shouted as he headed out the door.

Just as Mick exited the house, Victor turned around and eyed his son.

"I was going to tell you and relax, I don't think he's gonna join the team anyway-"Victor interrupted him.

"Well you better make sure he doesn't"

"How am I supposed to do that?"He asked confused.

"You're a smart boy you'll figure it out"

* * *

What do you guys think? Should I continue? Are there any couples you really want? Please review...

tvdxobssessed


	2. Chapter 2

- Patricia POV -

I woke up to the sound of my twin sister, Piper's alarm clock radio blaring Nicki Minaj's song, Pound the Alarm, across the hall.

"Shut the damn thing off" I shouted and rolled over to look at my own digital clock to see the bright red numbers show 6:00. I rolled back to where I was sleeping and after thirty minutes of attempting to get back to sleep I finally decided to get up. I slipped on my black and red Mickey Mouse slippers and pulled my black hoodie over my head before I got up and left my room.

I could hear shuffling in the kitchen and the smell of bacon filled the air. I knew it had to be Piper seeing as our dad worked overseas and our mom passed away almost two years ago. It's been hard at times but we seem to cope just one day at a time.

"Morning" Piper said cheerfully, something I don't like in the morning. "Hurry up and eat up, I'm leaving in half an hour for school"

I choked down my bacon, eggs and orange juice and ran up the stairs to get changed. I threw on my black knee high converse, my lucky fishnet tights, denim shorts and my 'I am with the band' t-shirt. I raced down the stairs to see my sister impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for me and she basically dragged me to my 1968 Mercury Comet car. It was my mom's car she left it to me when she died.

* * *

I walked it to school, through the crowded hallway and made my way to my locker just as my best friend Amber Millington joined me looking quite happy. What is with people today?

"Did you hear?" was her first sentence; no hellos or what are you wearing for once.

"Hear what?" I said grouchily, considering the fact I woke up over an hour early.

"Jeez, who peed in your cheerio's this morning?" I just glared at her, not wanting to reply in case it turns into a debate, and I was too tired to argue.

"Anyways, Fabian's brother-" Amber started.

"Half-brother" I interrupted.

"- Eddie is thinking of joining the team" she continued

"Fabian's team... bet you he's happy" I mumbled loud enough for Amber to hear. She giggled seeing as Fabian was heading this way.

"Hey, we are gonna have to cancel our plans for the night, babe-" He began

"Cause you want to hang with the guys" I finished for him

"You know Mick's going through some stuff but you know you're my number one girl"

He kissed my cheek and walked off again down the hall. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut before beginning to head to my first class. I was looking at my blackberry, just checking my messages when I bumped into something and fell to the ground.

I looked up to see no other than Eddie Miller, he helped me up and apologized, something I'm not used to hearing from guys.

I decided to start a conversation seeing as I've another seven minutes until I have to get to class.

"So I heard you're thinking of joining the basketball team"

"Yeah, I'm considering it"

"You should totally join someone needs to put Fabian in his place for once"

"Yeah you got a point-" The school bell rang startling both of us. We both stood there awkwardly before he finally broke the silence "Well I better be going then" and he quickly made his way down the chaotic hall.

"Yeah, bye" I whispered not loud enough for anyone to hear before heading to my own class.

* * *

- Nina's POV –

I arrived at school just as the bell rang 'cause my other best friend Mara needed a ride to school and she slept in. I raced to my locker and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. As I ran down the steps, I slipped on the step and fell backwards to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch" I announced not expecting anyone to hear me

"Are you alright" a voice asked

"Yeah I think so" I began and attempted to stand up. I felt a bit dizzy and my head still hurt. I guess he noticed because the next thing he said, not exactly said more he declared to me, "I'm bringing you to the nurse's office"

"No I'm fine" he just grabbed me by my arms and pulled me to the nurse's office.

"What do you care if I'm hurt?"

"I can't have pretty girls getting hurt."

"Stop. Just. Stop. I know your game, Fabian Rutter, you're a player, you toy with a girl's heart and just as she thinks the relationship is getting somewhere you just go and break her heart and by the next day you are already on the rebound"

"It's not like that"

*sarcastically* "It's totally not like that" I stormed off and went towards the nurse's office and flopped myself down on the couch in the corner of the room.

The nurse asked me some questions and I don't really remember much after that, all I remember is drifting off to sleep. I was woken up about fifteen minutes later by the principal's voice over the intercom.

"Has anybody seen Jerome Clarke? Jerome Clarke, he's a tall kid with mad hair!" I slightly giggled at the end part and turned to see the nurse coming towards me. She let me leave and said that I feel any worse just to go see her again. I headed towards the tutor centre, where I volunteer to help students struggling with their grades and basically tutor them.

As I walked in, I saw a face I didn't want to see again for a long time.

* * *

What did you guys think? Who do you guys think she saw?

A/N I don't really ship Patricia/Fabian so I don't plan on keeping them together for too long.

- tvdxobssessed


	3. Chapter 3

- Nina's POV –

Just as I entered the tutor centre I saw the one person I didn't want to see for a long time, no other than the one and only Fabian Rutter.

"What are you doing here" I snarled at him. He held up a piece of paper

"You are my new tutor" he informed me

"No way in hell" I screamed at him and snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Please, I need help if I don't pull my grades up I'll get kicked off the team"

"Not my problem" I snapped at him and stormed off again. I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"Who does he think he is telling me that I have to tutor him? I am most definitely not doing it because what would Eddie think? Maybe I could get someone else to tutor him so I don't feel so bad." I rambled on to Mara.

"Why should you feel bad he's the jerk" she answered back

"Exactly... Maybe you could tutor him for me?" I pleaded with her

"No you know I can't if I fall below an A average, my parents would go mental"

"Please"

"No"

"Ugh!" I screamed and walked off.

* * *

- Eddie's POV –

The last bell rung and I went off to find Nina. I needed advice, I'd go to Mara but we aren't that close and my mom is busy working. Wait...Work... that's where Nina will be. I ran out of the school and jumped into my car and drove to my mom's café, Trudy's café in the middle of the town.

I walked in and my guess was right, there she was serving coffee to a table of elderly people. I walked up to the counter, when I saw her heading my way carrying a magazine in her hands.

"Hey, the magazine pages are sticking again, you little pervert. Have you been reading this?" she flipped through it.

"I don't know, Nina" I shrugged my shoulders, "Is that the "why do I hang out with these people" issue, 'cause you're totally on the cover of that"

"No, it's actually the "my best friend is an idiot" issue and there you are" she pointed to a random magazine page.

"I need help"

"Yeah you do"

"Hey! Anyways I'm thinking of joining the team"

"That's good. What did your mom say?" I looked at the ground

"You still haven't told your mom, yet?"

"Told your mom what" My mom, Trudy questioned

"Hey mom"

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I got offered a place on the team"

"That's great. Then what's the problem then?"

"I don't want you to have to face him"

"That's my problem, not yours so you don't worry about it. Now go join the team, the spot won't be open for long"

"Okay mom. What times dinner?"

"After practice, now go!" she screamed at me and pushed me out the door.

* * *

- Amber's POV –

I was in the middle of cheer practice with the girls when I saw him enter the gym; he went up to the coach and next thing I knew he was playing on the court with the team.

I ended practice early so we could watch him play and boy, was he good. At the end of the game he beat his 'brother's team by a lot.

I turned to the girls and said the one thing we were all thinking, "Dibs"

I looked over at Patricia and noticing her eyes focused on him, not her boyfriend but his 'brother' Eddie. Oh no this spells trouble.

* * *

- Fabian's POV –

After practice the team and Eddie headed to the locker room to shower and get changed. I saw an opportunity to make sure he quits the team, I looked at Mick and he had the same idea. We broke into to his locker and stole all his clothes and hid any towels that he may have access to. We all cleared out of the locker room just as we heard the shower shut off.

* * *

- Eddie's POV –

I switched off the shower and turned around to where I left my towel and it wasn't there so I thought it may have fallen on the floor. I looked all around and no sign, well the locker room appears to be empty so I ran to my locker where I had left my clothes and they weren't there. I looked all around the locker room for any sign of a towel or pair of shorts and to my dismay, there was none. I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed a basketball from the top of the lockers and tried my best to cover myself as I attempted to sneak down the hall without being seem.

"What on earth are you at, boy?" the voice startled me. I turned to face whoever it was to find it was Coach Eric staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"Some of the guys must have stolen my clothes" I replied nervously

He chuckled to himself, "Come on, boy, let's get you some new clothes"

He led me to his office and pulled out a box from under his desk labelled 'Lost and Found.' He emptied out the box which contained a whole load of junk and some clothes. Just my luck, that the only clothing that fitted me was a pink puffy dress. Seeing as I had no choice I changed into it and walked out to my main locker and grabbed my car keys. I walked into the café and spotted the team sitting in the corner booth looking quite satisfied with themselves. I walked up behind the corner to see Nina and my mom talking but once they saw me they burst out laughing.

"What - are – you – wearing" Nina questioned between laughs

"The team hid my clothes" I answered trying to speed up the conversation so I could go get changed

"And what? Did your fairy godmother come to the rescue" she replied back to me. I just gave her a 'ha-ha' look and walked past her to the cupboard to get the house key. I quickly got it and made my way to the car. And throughout this whole 'adventure' I decided one thing this is not the end, I will get my revenge!

* * *

What do you guys think? I know Amber's POV is short but I wanted to show Eddie's first practice from someone else's view.

- tvdxobssessed :)


	4. Chapter 4

- Eddie's POV –

I have practice every day this week in preparation for the big game against the Bear Creek Warriors next week. The team are still giving me a hard time but at least I still have my clothes. I was walking into school the next day and bumped into Nina and Mara heading to their lockers.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" they both responded

"So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Well there's a book signing for 'The Comet,' later this evening and we are both going" Nina answered

"And you weren't gonna invite me?" I asked trying to sound hurt but failing miserably

"We thought you'd be busy hanging with the team" Mara said bringing herself back into the conversation.

"I always have time for my two favourite girls" I said and we linked our arms

Nina turned to me and asked, "Who's your favourite?"

Mara turned to me as I tried to reply, "Umm...well...*bell rings*...Saved by the bell"

I ran off and I could hear them laughing behind me. I bumped into someone just as I was near the classroom.

* * *

- Fabian's POV -

I was walking into class when Eddie decided to walk into me.

"Watch it" I shouted at him

"Sorry" he mumbled

"You will be" He went to walk away when I put my arm out blocking his way.

"You need to quit the team" I told him

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I don't take orders from you"

"Oh... we'll see" I said then pushed past him to my next class.

While sitting in English class, I came up with a genius plan and it was all gonna go down tonight. I texted Mick and told him to skip lunch and meet me in the Gym. It took a lot of persuasion but he finally agreed to it on one condition, I help him get a girl and I have the perfect target, Mara Jaffray.

* * *

After school, I had a couple of things to take care of before my plan takes place. I went to visit my girlfriend, knowing she would be home alone as Piper was hanging with Alfie Lewis. I honestly don't know how he got a girl like that to go out with. If it was me you'd understand but have you seen him, he's like Bart Simpson but more childish.

I could hear the song, 'Girl in the Moon' by Bethany Joy Galeotti, blasting from her room as I entered the house. I ran up the stairs and the minute I got into to her room, I switched her stereo off. She turned to me and glared at me.

"I was listening to that" she screamed at me

"Now you're not" She turned to me and glared at me again.

"Why do you listen to this crap anyway?" I asked her

"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of you judging me"

"I'm not judging you, it's just your taste in music is terrible"

"So what, you want me to listen to Nicki Minaj and be like all the other cheerleaders?"

"It won't hurt"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm done"

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm done, done with us and most importantly, done with you"

"Fine"

"Fine" she repeated back to me

"Good"

"Good" she repeated again

And with that I stormed out and just as I was half-way down the stairs she shouted, "Make sure the door hits you on the way out."And with that I slammed the door and just as I was about to get into my 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible, she screamed out the window, "Screw you!" and then you could her music blaring again but this time she was playing, "Only Fooling Myself" by Kate Voegele.

I took out my iPhone 4s and dialled Mick.

"Is it all ready?"  
...

"Okay, good"

...

"See you tonight then"

* * *

- Amber's POV –

After Patricia and Fabian broke up, she came straight to my house. She wasn't as upset as you'd think anyone would be after a break-up.

"Since when did we let boys define us?" she asked me

"Since I was nine" I answered.

She looked at me, "Nine, seriously?"

"We were young and so in love"

"You were nine" she replied, trying not to laugh

"Yes" I confirmed

"Who was it anyway?" she asked curiously

I looked down. "Alfie"

"Alfie Lewis? As in the Alfie that's dating my sister?"

I nodded.

"Moving on" she said

"What do you think would be your perfect guy, if they even exist?" she asked

I sat there for a few moments before finding my answer.

"I think it's important to have someone who can make you laugh, somebody you can trust and somebody that...you know, turns you on"

"Do you think you've met him yet?"

I shook my head, knowing to myself I was lying. I have met him, he was everything I described and much, much more and he goes by the name, Alfie Lewis. I know it has been a long time since we dated and now he's in a relationship with my best friend's sister and it would be totally selfish if I was to take him away from her even though my heart skips a beat every time I hear his name or his voice. I even laugh way too much at his idiotic schemes and pranks, more so than anyone else.

"Relationships are hard. Hooking up with boys is much easier" I said, breaking the silence

She gave her best 'ha-ha' look before I continued with my point, "Look, we're young, we're fine...let's do so damage"

"I don't think that's me"

"Pretty, pretty please" I repeated several times

"Fine, I'm in" she answered

"Yay!" I cheered and got up and gave her a hug

"So when we doing this then?"

"After the game, there's gonna be a big party"

"I don't think I'm gonna go to that"

"You can show Fabian that you're over him"

"Okay, I'm in again"

"When were you out?" I questioned

"Oh Amber" she said and smacked her forehead

* * *

**What do you think Fabian's planning? And why do you think he chose Mara for Mick?**

- tvdxobssessed :)


	5. Chapter 5

- Eddie's POV -

I was just leaving my house to head to the book signing for 'The Comet' with my two best friends, Nina and Mara. I was meeting them there at around six because we were gonna go see a movie afterwards. Just as I got out of my car, I could spot the two of them outside talking and laughing but before I could do anything, someone grabbed me and threw me in the back of a van. A bag was placed on my head and my hands were tied together.

I could feel the van pull to a stop and the back door being opened. They took the bag off my head, untied my hands and threw my out to the lake. I opened my eyes to see Fabian, Mick and a few of the other guys from the team smiling and laughing at me.

"When are you gonna quit the team" an obnoxious Fabian asked me

"Huh?"

"I said when are you quitting the team?"

"So you basically jumped me just so I'd quit the team?"

He nodded his head.

"There's seriously something wrong with you"

"You're very observant" he answered

"Get it in your thick head. No one wants you here, not the team and especially not me" he shouted at me

* * *

They got into their little van and drove off, leaving me stranded. I looked around and decided to begin my journey home.

After about four hours of walking I arrived home to see my very worried looking mom sitting at the table. She got up and marched towards me.

"Where were you?"

"I went to the booking signing with the girls"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" she screamed at me. I looked down.

"Nina called, she said you didn't show up" she informed me

"I decided to go for a jog and I ended up getting lost"

"So why are you filthy dirty?" she questioned me

"I fell, a couple of times"

"Okay then, go get changed and give me your clothes to throw in the washing machine. It's getting late so go to bed; I'll sort out your punishment in the morning"

* * *

I got up the next morning, to a nagging mother and she told that because I broke my curfew and told me as a 'punishment,' I had to help my Uncle Jasper at his car repair shop. I don't think of it as a punishment as I needed to spend more time with my uncle, as he was basically my father figure growing up seeing as my biological father abandoned my mother just before I was born.

When I arrived at school the next day, I could see Nina running towards me and she slapped me very hard on the arm.

"Where were you last night?"

"I decided to go for a jog and I ended up getting lost" I answered, sticking to the lie I created last night.

"Oh...well you could have called" she snapped

"My phone died"

"Well, I'm happy you're okay. I phoned your mom and she didn't know where you were. Me and Mara were really worried" she said before she engulfed me into a hug.

Out of the corner I could see Fabian mouth to me "Quit the team" and then he smirked before he walked off.

Later that day, I eventually told Nina the truth and she was relieved to find out that I was okay. She was pretty upset by what Fabian did, a little too much, it's probably the fact that she likes him or he likes her. It's all very confusing!

* * *

- Nina's POV -

I was leaving my French class with Mrs Andrews when I spotted him, no other than the 'big man' himself Fabian Rutter. I immediately rushed over to him and he smiled at me but it soon faded when I hit him on the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed at him

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? You don't go around hitting people"

"So I can't hit anyone but you can get away with jumping someone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure you don't because you are so innocent"

"I am innocent"

"Eddie saw you. He's not as dumb as you or Mick"

"I'm not dumb and I can't say the same for Mick" he snapped

"Says the guy failing calculus" I snapped back

"I wouldn't be failing if you'd help me"

"What's in it for me?" I questioned him

"The joy of hanging with me" I scoffed

"And why would I want that?"

"Why do you think?" He answered and as soon as he saw Mick, he went over to him.

* * *

- Joy's POV –

I was heading to school today, when I heard the big news, Patricia and Fabian broke up again. They'll probably be back together by next week as they always seem to make up and break up, but apparently this time Patricia is done with him. Maybe this is my chance with Fabian, he's single now anyway.

I've always had this crush on Fabian since I was thirteen but he was always in some type of relationship and just when he ends it and I'm about to make my move. He's got another girl.

I opened the doors to the main school hallway to see him, looking hot in his new black leather jacket, but he wasn't alone, I could have guessed, but it wasn't someone who I thought even socialized with him. The one and only, Nina Martin.

* * *

- Fabian's POV -

I left Nina as soon as I spotted Mick; I had to discuss our deal.

"I found you, your girl"

"Who?"

"Mara Jaffray"

"Why her? Why Mara I mean?" Mick asked

"Well, Eddie won't just quit the team, no matter how many times we tell him, so think who his closet two friends are?"

"Ummm...well..." Mick started. He sat there thinking for five minutes before I broke the silence.

"Nina and Mara"

"Ohhh!"

I nodded my head, smiling at him.

"But, what are we going to do?" he asked curiously

"Well, you need to make her fall in love with you and bam, when she does you tear her heart to shreds"

"So what about Nina?"

"Same for her. Plus it will annoy Eddie"

"A definite bonus" We high-fived each other

"But wait!" he said

"What?"

"Nina hates your guts"

"So?"

"What are you gonna do"

"I'm going try to change that"

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and story alerts! It really means a lot!**

**One question: Is there any character you'd like to see more of? **

**- tvdxobssessed ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

- Nina's POV –

I was heading to first lesson when someone walked into me. I turned around to see who it was and it was yet again, Fabian.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" he smiled at me. I gave him a fake smile and tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"So have you thought anymore about you being my tutor?" he asked

"I already told you I won't but I'm looking for someone else to help you"

"There is no one else... How about this then, I'll even let you insult me with every bad name in the book"

"I speak five languages so it's gonna take a long time" He chuckled and give me his signature smile and before I realised, I returned his smile with a real one not a fake one like I gave him earlier.

"So you'll do it then?" he asked, his eyes full of hope. I fixed my bag on my shoulder while I carefully thought out my answer.

"On two conditions... one, you don't let Eddie find out about this and two, lay off the pranking on him or this is over"

"Deal" we shook hands and headed off in our own direction once the school bell rang.

* * *

I had English first with Mr. Winkler and about five minutes into class, Patricia Williamson walked in. Mr. Winkler stopped his speech about our latest project to talk to her.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Williamson" He said not expecting to hear an answer but knowing her she replied anyway.

"My pleasure" she replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes just as she was taking her seat at the back of class beside her best friend, Amber Millington. I was sitting in the front row beside my best guy friend, Eddie.

After a few moments of silence, he continued with his earlier speech.

"As I was saying before, this project is worth 60% of your final grade, in this class, for the overall year"

Amber interrupted him, fluttering her eyelashes at him, "What is this whole project thingy about again?"

"Well, Miss Millington, I don't want to have to repeat everything again for you, every single lesson."

The class began laughing quietly among themselves.

"-but I'll tell you again, you will be paired up with someone you hardly talk to and tell the class who they think they really are. Like for example, let's say Joy gets paired with you, she'd have to explain to the class who she thinks the real Amber Millington is." Amber flipped her hair at the mention of her name.

"So am I working with Joy then?"

"No, I will be choosing the pairs."

A mixture of groans and sighs were heard throughout the classroom.

"Okay then, the groups are as follows:

Eddie and Amber" I could see Amber smile brightly to herself while Patricia wasn't one bit happy, she looked quite disappointed that it wasn't her. I looked over to Eddie to see that he wasn't one bit happy either.

Mr. Winkler continued, "Mara and Mick" I could hear Mara groan and hit her head repeatedly on her desk while Mick looked quite happy with himself. _He must be planning something _I thought to myself.

"Joy and Jerome"

I heard Joy turn to ask Amber, "Who is he?"

Amber filled her in, "He's the guy you copy off in Algebra 2"

"The freak who hums show tunes?" she exclaimed a little too loud. The whole class burst out laughing but Jerome wasn't a tiny bit embarrassed, actually he laughed the most which is kinda odd because it was basically about him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Mr. Winkler mentioned my name.

"Nina and Patricia" he then continued to list a couple of other groups and just as he finished, the bell rang.

Everyone began gathering their stuff and were all heading towards the door, when he shouted, "Don't forget the projects are due next week so you will all need to meet up outside of school as well as free lessons and this class."

* * *

I was heading to my locker, when I heard Patricia calling my name. I turned around just as she caught up with me.

"So do you want to meet up today after school at your house?"

"Sure, how about you come around at like four-ish?" I replied

"Okay, see you then" she answered back and walked off.

* * *

- Amber's POV-

Yes! I got paired with Eddie and I think I'm gonna make my move. I spotted him at the water foundation and walked over to him.

"Hey Eddie" I said when I approached him

"Hey" he answered back

"So do you want to meet up for the project tonight?"

"Okay, how about my place at 5?" he asked

"Why not mine?"

"Why yours then?" he questioned

"We have a hot tub" I answered

"Umm... Amber I..." he stuttered

"We have a naked me in the hot tub" I finished off

He rolled his gorgeous brown eyes and slightly giggled, "Okay, well I'll come round to yours at like 5?"

I nodded my head and just as he was about to turn and walk away, he exclaimed, "Just no hot tubs!"

"We'll see about that" I shouted back.

* * *

He walked off laughing and I did the same but in a different direction. Just as I was about to head down the language corridor, I could see Patricia leading against the lockers, looking quite gloomy so I decided to walk over to her.

"Frowns only look good on clowns" I stated as I leaned beside her. She looked up and gave me a quick smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Nothing important... So what's new with you?"

"I've got a date tonight with Eddie" I said cheerfully

"I thought it was a study session"

"It is in his mind, but it's really a date, he just doesn't know that yet"

She just laughed at me, not knowing how to respond. The bell rang and she walked away, slightly shaking her head side to side playfully.

* * *

- Mara's POV –

"Why me? Why did I have to be stuck with Mick Campbell of all people? Out of all the people on this Earth why him?" I rambled on to Nina

"When are you guys meeting up?"

"Today, after school. We don't even need to meet up; I already know what to say about him. He's an inconsiderate, self-loathing, meathead, stuck up jock that's so full of himself..." I rambled on, beginning to sound more agitated than before.

"Mara. Deep breath. Calm down. He's not worth it" she said soothingly

I took a few deep breaths and I was finally feeling like my old self again.

"Okay. I'm good now" I said reassuringly

"Okay, that's good. He's probably not that bad anyway" She instantly regretted what she said.

* * *

"Not that bad? Rotting fish is not that bad compared to Mick."Just as I finished saying that Mick walked in.

"Rotting fish? Huh? I'll make you change your mind" He whispered the last part seductively into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't count on it" I told him

"Oh! Don't you worry I'll make you change your mind without hardly trying. I've got a secret plan." He winked at me.

"Oh so what is this oh-so-secret plan?"

"It wouldn't be a secret plan if I told you" He winked at me again and slowly walked away.

* * *

"People really don't give him the credit he deserves" Nina said. I actually forgot she was there while I was talking to Mick. I didn't even realise I was in a daze until Nina gently shook me and screamed my name in my ear.

"What? Oh?" I answered

She laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked, well more demanded.

"You were lost in I-LOVE-MICK-LAND!" she screamed the last bit so loud that everyone in the cafeteria getting their lunch turned to look at us. I turned my head away from the crowd to hide the blush creeping up to my face.

"NINA!" I groaned

"Yes?" she replied innocently

"Why did you do that?" I asked, furiously.

"Do what?" she continued playing her innocent game

"You know what? The whole theory that I love Mick"

"It's not a theory, it's the truth, and you're in denial"

"I am NOT in denial"

"That's what someone who's in denial would say"

* * *

"Oh so how's FABIAN TODAY? WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID? YOU THINK HE'S SMOKING HOT?" I screamed and everyone in the cafeteria turned to us, yet again.

Nina grabbed her lunch tray and started hitting me on the arm with it. "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" I answered, trying to capture her innocence from before.

"Say that I like Fabian?"

"You're in denial"

"I'm not in denial" she snapped at me

"That's what someone who's in denial would say" I mocked her

"Takes one to know one"

"So you are in denial!"

"Oh! Shut up!" she screamed at me.

* * *

"And for reference I don't like that Meathead Mick"

"MM" she abbreviated

"I sounds like M and Ms"

"Awk! Now I'm in the mood for m and m's" she cried

"Don't worry, we'll go to the shop after school and get some." I reassured her

"Yay!" she did her little happy dance until she noticed everyone was watching her.

"What so a girl can't dance anymore, Jeez" she shouted causing everyone to look away.

* * *

"And also for reference I don't like Fabian" Just as she said that Fabian appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you guys saying about me?" he asked

"We were talking ABOUT you not TO you" Nina informed him

"Oh! Really? What were you saying about me?" he answered

"Yes, we were talking about...umm...how stupid you are and how you reek of BO" she said and ran off.

"Do I really smell that bad?" he asked me.

He began to lift up his arms and sniff. Jeez, I was standing at least four feet away from him and I could still smell him.

"Hey, you're one of Nina's best friends, right?"

"Yeah, last time I checked, why?"

"Does she like me?" he asked, sounding a bit like a child when they are begging their parents to buy them something.

"Do you like her?" I snapped at him

"I asked you first!" he said still acting like the little child trapped inside of him.

"Really?! I asked you first? What are we twelve? So do you like her?"

"Umm...well..." he stuttered. Then the bell rang and he rushed off into the crowd.

"He's in denial" I whispered quietly to myself.

* * *

**What do you guys think? How do you think the tutoring will go with Nina and Fabian? Will Amber succeed in getting Eddie? How is Mara gonna cope? Which couple do you want first? **

**Until next time,**

**Love ya, **

**- tvdxobssessed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

- Nina's POV –

For once, Patricia actually arrived on time. I could hear the constant banging on the door and I immediately, knew I had to be her. I got up from bed, which was covered in school work, and raced down the stairs. I opened the door and invited her up to my room.

"Wow! Nice house" she said

"Thanks"

"Is this your family?" she questioned, looking at the collage of photos behind the door.

"Yes, my two brothers and two sisters" I replied

"Wow... Where's your parents tonight?" she questions, I looked down.

"They died in a car crash when I was ten" I replied, still not looking up

"Oh I am so sorry... I didn't mean to"

"It's okay I live here with my gran"

"What about your siblings?"

"They are off living their lives while I'm stuck here until I graduate"

"Oh! Well my dad always says school days are the best days of your life"

"Yay! That's what my gran says...but I don't believe it"

"It's like they didn't live up to who they wanted to be when they were young and they still want it to happen but through us so they don't feel so bad"

"Yea I guess... *awkward silence*... so do you want to get started?"

"Sure"

* * *

- Amber's POV –

I was in the kitchen, trying and failing to make cupcakes to try and impress Eddie. The problem is I put them in the oven before I went to get changed and I took over forty minutes. When I came down I could smell the smoke and I sprinted to the oven. I opened the oven and lifted the tray, forgetting to put on oven gloves; I dropped the tray to the ground.

I heard my front door, open and slam shut. I could hear the person's shoes on the wooden floors and whoever the person was, picked up their pace when they heard me scream before the big, dramatic bang of the tray hit the floor. The person ran to the kitchen and the person was revealed to be, Eddie.

He grabbed my hand and placed it under the running, cold tap.

"Ahh! It's cold!" I screamed

"You'll be alright" he answered back while rummaging through my kitchen cupboards, probably looking for oven gloves.

"No, I won't!" I argued

"Do you want a hole in your hand?" he asked

"No" I replied, sounding a bit childish.

He finally found the black oven gloves and he picked the tray and placed it on the counter. Then he closed the oven door and finally turned to me.

"So what happened that caused you to try and burn your hand off?" he questioned, pulling out a chair from my fancy and elegant black-and-white kitchen table set.

"You'd think I'm crazy if I told you"

"I already think you're crazy, no normal person tries to burn their hand off"

I started to get really bored with the cold water. Eddie got up from his chair and walked over to the freezer and grabbed some ice. He placed the ice in a nice black tea towel and handed it to me. I took it and sat down while he switched off the tap and sat back down on the seat he was in before.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only five minutes.

I broke the silence, "I thought that I could impress you if-"

"-You made cupcakes" he finished for me. As soon as he finished he burst out laughing and so did I shortly after. His laugh is infectious.

* * *

- Mara's POV-

I arrived a little early at Mick's and knocked on the dark green, wooden door. I found that the door was locked so I decided to walk in. I could tell it was Mick's house by the amount of photos of him arranged evenly among the variety of tables lined up on the way to the first doorway. One thing I noticed about his house was that it had a lot of mirrors and I mean a lot. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror which was sitting comfortably at the corner of the first room. From what I could see it looked like a living room, I spotted another doorway located at the opposite side of the room. I walked through it and into, what looked like, a kitchen.

The fridge door was open and I could see a pair of feet at the bottom of it. The fridge door closed and the person turned to face me. Just my luck, standing in front of me, was a naked Mick.

"Oh!" I gasped and turned my body around to face the other side of the room.

"You heard me" I snapped

"You know you should learn to knock, what if I was indecent?"

I spotted a towel on the chair in front of me so I grabbed it, covered my eyes and turned to face Mick. I threw him the towel and he put it around his waist.

"Did you like the view?" he asked, smirking.

"Can you go get dressed so we can start?" I asked, well more like demanding

He did what he was told and came back, five minutes later fully dressed and he sat at the old-fashioned wooden kitchen table. Mick was a gentleman, he pulled out the chair for me and motioned me to sit down and when he did he pushed me in before seating back down on his seat. WAIT! DID I JUST USE THE WORDS MICK AND GENTLEMAN IN THE SAME IS WRONG WITH ME? I mentally screamed at myself.

* * *

~ ~~THE NEXT DAY ~~~

* * *

- Nina's POV –

I had to come to school early today as I had to tutor Fabian. I walked into the library, where we are supposed to be meeting and to my surprise he was already there.

"Hey" he said, as he saw me approach him.

"Hi" I said and waved.

I sat in the seat beside him and pulled my maths notes out.

"So do you want to get started?" I asked him. He nodded.

It was actually quite fun and probably the best, first tutoring session I'd ever taught. I explained everything and went over all his homework. He didn't flirt with me once, I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad about that.

"So do you want to go get some breakfast before school starts? We still have over half an hour left?" he begged.

"Okay, come one but you're paying" I answered

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I rolled my eyes and he lead me to his car. It was a 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible and a nice one at that. He drove to a nice and secluded café which was situated at the other side of town.

He ordered me a decaf coffee and the same for himself. I walked up to the counter with him and grabbed a box of Cracker Jack and handed them to Fabian. He paid for them all and carried them to the outside table.

When we sat outside, he handed me my drink and he began to open my box of Cracker Jack.

"Hey" I snapped at him

"I paid for it!"

"So?"

He rolled his eyes and continued opening the box.

"Whatever's in this I'll split it with you"

"Fine" I replied back.

He finally got it open. "Ugh, please let this be a cheat sheet" he prayed, "It's for you"

"Stop it"

"Come on. Don't say I never gave you anything" He said and put the pink beaded bracelet on my wrist.

* * *

~ Later on ~

* * *

"Where were you this morning? I called your gran and she said that you went to school early" I nodded.

"Yeah... I had a tutoring session"

"Yeah...With who?" she asked me

"So what happened with you and Mick last night?" I questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Umm...we...umm..." she stuttered

"Something happened between you and Mick last night! So what happened?"

"Umm...we...um... kissed" I did a spit-take on the water I was drinking and it soaked Eddie's shirt.

"Seriously?! If you didn't like my shirt, you could have just said" Eddie said

"Sorry" I mumbled

"It's okay... Now who kissed?" he said

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mara said, trying to deny everything

"Mara and Mick totally made out" I replied, earning a slap in the arm from Mara.

"It doesn't matter"

"But you kissed him? You probably screwed up his head" he replied back

Mara walked off frustrated, leaving me with Eddie.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked spotting the bracelet Fabian gave me.

"Umm...nothing"

"Umm...okay then"

"How did the whole project thing go with Patricia?"

"It was okay, I guess"

"How about you? Did you have fun, hanging with Amber?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows and winking at him.

"Umm... I saved her from burning her hand off"

"Umm...that sounds nice"

"And we... kinda...umm"

"Kinda what?"

"We kinda kissed"

"What?" I screamed

"What do you mean kissed?" I continued my voice still a bit louder than usual.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go *kissing noises*" He laughed at his own joke and seeing as Mara wasn't here, I got the pleasure of punching him.

Just as he finished his joke, Amber bounced over, literally.

"Hey, boyfriend. Hey Tutor girl" she said joining in the conversation.

"Hey Tigger" I replied back to her.

* * *

- Fabian's POV –

"Hey, where were you this morning? I thought we were meeting at the gym before school for a quick one on one match?"

Crap. I forgot about Mick.

"I had a tutoring session"

"Did she help you with the human body?" he said

"No. She helped me with maths and after I brought her out for coffee. Oh and I got her a pink beaded bracelet, check her wrist if you don't believe me"

"Are you sure there's nothing going on?" He questioned, raising his left eyebrow.

"Not yet there isn't. But wait. You just wait"

"Wait? Wait for what? I'm lost"

"Oh Mick! When aren't you lost?"

"Umm...umm..."

"My point exactly!"

"Wait I thought of one... wait I forgot... wait...The only place where I don't get lost is McDonalds."

"McDonalds? Seriously?"

"Yeah. I love their happy meals"

"That's for kids"

"Yeah. So? They have the coolest little toys"

"Umm... that's nice Mick" I replied, walking away.

* * *

**What did you guys think? What did you guys think of the Fabina tutoring scene and the Addie rescuing scene? Also I think the Patricia/ Nina scene was a bit boring but I needed to include a bit of Nina's family background in the story.**

**A/N I tried to make this chapter longer but I ran out of ideas for this chapter. If you have any ideas for other chapters, please PM me.**

**A/N I putting Addie in for a while and eventually it might become Peddie. **

**Also, I just wanted to say you're never TOO OLD for happy meals! **

**- tvdxobssessed :) **


	8. Chapter 8

-The next day-

* * *

- Nina's POV -

* * *

"So the question is, if 8x -3 = 3x +17, what is x?" I asked Fabian

"See, this is what I'm talking about... I don't know where to start" he replied

"Okay, so let's do this step-by-step... 8x – 3x, well ignore the x for now and what is 8 minus 3?"

"Umm... 5"

"Okay, now take 3x from the other side, to balance it, and you get?"

"5x – 3 =17"

"Now we need to add three to both sides and what do you have now?"

"5x = 20"

"Now, try to work out x"

"So you have to divide both sides by five?" I nodded

"And what does x equal?"

"X equals 4"

"Yes, you got it!"

"So now I got it can I get a break?"

"No, you still have a couple more to do"

"But-"

"No buts"

He groaned and tried to change the subject. "I see your still wearing the bracelet I gave you" he noted

"Umm...yeah... it matched my outfit"

"What that ugly-ass poncho?" I looked down at my outfit, it wasn't my best outfit but it was good enough. No one really notices me to care. I am used to being anonymous, invisible to the opposite sex, if Google Earth were a guy he couldn't find me if I were dressed up as a 10 storey building.

"Hey! My gran gave me this" I defended myself

"And now you need to give it back" he stated

"Why do you care?" I asked

"Why do you think?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Stop. Just stop"

"Hmm... what are you talking about?"

"Stop with the flirty comments and actions. Just stop"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes before continuing with my statement. "You can work your whole 'I'm Fabian Rutter, Mr Big Shot, scoring my touchdowns' on somebody else because-"

"I don't even play football" he interrupted

"Whatever." I continued, "The point is at the end of the day all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to Math. Cause Math don't care and neither do I"

"Well, does English care? Cause I suck at that too"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"You know what"

"I'm going through some hard times. You know, me and Patricia broke up"

"Patricia and I" I corrected him

"What, she broke up with you, too?" he joked.

* * *

- Fabian's POV-

* * *

After my little tutoring session with Nina, I had to head straight to my first class which was English with Mrs Andrews.

"So today, we are going to step away from our novel, 'Of Mice and Men'"

The classroom was filled with cheers before she spoke again, "–and we are going to describe another person in the class with one word. Think carefully. Like from example, in the book we can describe Curley's Wife as a tramp"

The classroom filled with laughter.

"Okay so who'd like to go first?"

I eagerly put up my hand. She tried to look for someone else but no one put up their hand. She sighed and turned to me, "Okay, come on let's hear it then"

"I can describe Eddie in one word" he shifted in his seat and looked at me. "... bastard"

And just as I said that, he got out of his seat and attacked me until Coach Eric came in and broke up the fight.

"What do you, boys think you're doing?" he asked/screamed

"He just threw himself at me, coach" I answered

"Coach that is not what happened" Eddie exclaimed

"Boys, I don't care who started it. Just keep it off school grounds and especially in my gym" he said and walked off.

I turned to Eddie and scoffed before taking off and heading to my locker.

"Hey Patricia!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Eddie coming towards her.

"So I saw Fabian in the shower... yeah, no wonder why you broke up with him" he shouted

The hallway was filled with laughs, chuckles and cheers at his remark.

"Shut up!" I screamed and stormed off.

* * *

- Eddie's POV –

* * *

After my not-so-great remark, I started walking with Patricia to Chemistry with Mr. White. I spotted an art pad, sticking out of her over-the-shoulder bag and grabbed it.

I began to flick through the pages and I noticed the artwork was amazing. She turned to look at me before she spotted the notebook and snatched it out of my hands.

"Those are my sketches" she screamed

"Umm... I wasn't looking at them"

"This is personal. Alright, I don't read your diary!" she informed me

"I don't have a diary!"

"No? Dear Diary, my daddy doesn't love me. P.S Stay out of my stuff"

I looked down before she spoke up again, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that"

"It's alright" She looked down and walked off.

* * *

~ Later on~

* * *

After last bell, I had basketball practice, with Fabian, as the Big Game was tomorrow. Just my luck, he was there early.

Practice went quite smoothly; well, Fabian and I didn't try to kill each other if that's your definition of smoothly. After practice, I was planning on going straight home, but instead I accidentally bumped into Patricia.

"Hey! Watch it!" she shouted, not bothering to turn around to face me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to and also, I'm sorry for earlier"

"Oh. It's you" she snarled, turning to face me

"Yeah but I mean it"

"Yeah right, guys just lie to get in your pants"

"By guys, do you mean Fabian?"

"Yes and all guys" she informed me

"See there's your problem, you've been hanging around with the wrong sort of guys, players, and you then automatically expect all guys are the same."

"All guys are the same" she snapped

"Well, let me see if I can change that" I said and grabbed her arm

"Were are you taking me?" she asked

"You'll see"

"Huh? But if you try anything I've pepper spray in my bag"

"Don't worry I'm not a serial killer"

"I didn't think you were"

"It doesn't matter. Come on" I said and dragged her to my car.

* * *

- Amber's POV -

* * *

After practice, I was supposed to meet up with Patricia and we were gonna go to the cinema to watch the new Taken movie but she didn't show. I tried calling her but it kept going straight to voicemail, she must have switched it off but she never does that. I was starting to get worried until I saw a sight I never thought I would, she was with Eddie in his car and they were laughing like they were lost in their own little world. Boy, does she have some serious explaining to do tomorrow. I was brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Amber?" they asked, although they alright knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"It's been a long time"

"Yeah it has, hasn't it?" I said

They nodded. "So what's got you standing out here in the cold?"

"I was gonna go to see the new Taken movie with Patricia but she hasn't shown"

"Should we be worried?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so although I saw her in Eddie's car and they seemed happy"

"Okay then"

"What's got you stuck out here?" I questioned

"Piper had to cancel. She has a piano lesson" he informed me

"Oh" was all I managed to say.

We stood there in silence before I broke it by shivering. I wasn't really dressed for the cold, I was wearing my dark denim shorts, a white vest top, a pair of black flower tights and a pair of brown leather, ankle boots, I was expecting a nice warm cinema not the cold open air.

"Here" he said and handed me his jacket

"There's no need" I said and tried to give it back to him.

I give up and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"So what movie are we seeing again?" he questioned

"You want to join me?"

"Yeah if that's alright with you but if you're not comfortable I can just go"

"No, that's not necessary. I already have a spare ticket."

"And we can't let that go to waste, can we?"

"No, I guess not"

"Come on, lead the way" he said and opened the door to the cinema for me.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Which couple do you want first? **

**I am so sorry for not updating. I started this last Friday and I was gonna finish it the next day but I didn't get home until after seven and I was tired and I didn't have any time this week because of school but I hope you'll forgive me. Plus it's quite difficult to make the chapters longer because it takes a lot more time. **

**Until next time,**

**tvdxobssessed ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

- Patricia's POV -

After Eddie 'abducted' me after practice, he drove me around town several times, seeing as it is quite small. He told me stories of his life, like how Victor dated his mum back in high school and the night before Victor left for college, Trudy told him that she was pregnant but he still went anyway. Victor then dated Vera, who later fell pregnant a few months after Trudy, so Victor had a choice to make then and he chose Vera. In my opinion, Eddie got the better part of the deal because if you saw how Fabian acted, it was mostly down to Victor's parenting skills. He also told me that his 'father-figure' growing up was his Uncle Jasper, who owned a car repair shop near the outskirts of Anubis Hill. I think I met him once; he seemed like an okay kind of guy.

"Why are you telling me all this? We barely know each other" I asked him

"Well, I think you need a new outlook on life" he answered

"What do you mean?"

"You said so yourself that ALL guys lie to you and I'm here to make you sure that you see differently" he said as he pulled into the river court. It was quite old and the hoop was a bit rusty but I don't think it mattered to them.

* * *

He got out of the car and quickly, before I turned around to reach for the handle, he held open the door for me.

"You didn't need to do that for me, you know" I told him

"Next time, you might want to say thanks" he mumbled low but I heard it.

We then walked towards about five other guys who looked about our age. Two of which, were sitting on an old wooden picnic bench and seemed to be commentating on the game between the other three.

"Come on Eddie, I'm surrounded here" I heard one of them shout.

Eddie threw his leather jacket behind the two on the bench and joined in on the game.

"He shouts he scores" Eddie exclaimed cheerily at the end of the game and threw the ball to the bench avoiding the two boys sitting there.

"It's not fair man, you're on the team" one of the guys he was playing said to him

"I still beat your ass before and I'll still beat it after" Eddie told him and grabbed the ball from the bench and turned around towards the court. He aimed for the hoop and he got it in.

The boys still weren't aware of my presence until I accidentally coughed causing them all to turn and stare at me wide-eyed.

"Hey?" I said, unsure of how to act around these people

One of the guys got down from the bench and said, "I'm Marvin McFadden, more commonly known as Mouth, 'future sports commentator' and this is my co-anchor Jimmy Edwards."

"Hi" I said and slightly waved

The guy that was on Eddie's team was the only one I recognized but I couldn't remember his name. "My name is Skills," he told me, "And that's Junk and Fergie"

"Where do you get your names from?" I asked looking at Junk and Fergie

"My parents own a junkyard hence the name, Junk"

"My name is Ferguson" they both answered.

"Well, we better go it's getting late" Eddie said breaking the silence

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you" I said and walked quickly towards the car.

* * *

"They don't like me very much do they?" I asked

"They don't know you"

"And neither do you" I told him

"Well, I'm going to change that"

I nodded my head agreeing with him. He then drove me to my house and on the way I told him a few things about myself like how my mother died and how my dad works overseas so it's just Piper and I living at home most of the time.

He pulled up outside my driveway and I slowly began turning to reach for the door handle when he said, "See you again tomorrow"

* * *

I made my way to the door and inserted the key into the lock and opened the door just as Eddie pulled away. I opened the door to see my sister with wide-eyes and a gaped mouth.

"What were you doing with him?" she questioned

"We just hung out"

"Sure" she replied sarcastically, not believing anything I said.

"I thought that you were at the cinema with Alfie" I said, changing the subject.

"I had a piano lesson so I had to cancel but... umm"

"But what?" I asked

"He said he was still gonna go and my lesson ended early so I thought I'd surprise him but...umm..."

"But what?" I asked, getting aggravated.

"But he was there with someone else" she finished and looked down

"Who?"

"You're not gonna like this but...it was...umm..."

"It was who?" I screamed

"Amber?" she answered back

"Oh"

"What was she even doing there?" she asked

"Oh no"

"What?"

"We were supposed to go see the new Taken movie but I kind of got distracted"

"Patricia!" she whined, "And distracted, really? Is that what they call it?" she continued

"Whatever. I'm away to bed" I told her and stumped up the stairs and into my bedroom. I got changed into my pyjamas and got under the covers. I drifted off to sleep with the last image in my head being of a certain blonde haired, green-eyed boy.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I'm sorry that the chapter is not that long but I might have time tomorrow or Friday and I've all next week to post a few more seeing as I am off school for Halloween.**

**Also if you want to see what the guys look like go to the one tree hill wiki and type in their names. **

**Which character/couple do you want next?**

_- tvdxobssessed :)_


	10. Chapter 10

- Patricia's POV -

I tried to avoid Amber today before the game in the off-chance that she'd bring up the question of where I was last night. I got out of my car when I spotted Eddie talking with Nina about something so I decided to walk over.

"So I better um...go" she said and walked off towards the school building.

"Hey" he said to me

"Hey, I wanted to say thanks for last night" I told him and handed him a cd.

"You made me a mixed tape"

"I'm trying to fix my karma." I told him, "Don't think too much into it, I had some free time and we have a long journey ahead of us for the game"

"Okay. See you there"

* * *

- Nina's POV –

I walked away from Eddie and towards the school building when I heard someone call my name.

"Nina" they shouted and I turned around.

"Nina, hey" Fabian told me

"Hey"

"You, coming to the game tonight?"

"I don't know"

"You should come we always bet the hell out of the Bear Creek Warriors. It's definitely worth the road trip. I'll look for you. " he told me and slipped into the crowd.

* * *

- NO POV -

The basketball team filled the school's activity bus and the team's supporters another, while the cheerleaders all rode in their own cars. One of the members of Fabian's team thought that it would be fun to play one of their CDS in the CD player in the bus but as soon as Coach Eric entered he told them.

"Alright, knock it off. This is our first away game. For those of you who are unfamiliar you sit there with your mouths shut and focus. I'll choose the music. Tonight's theme is defense." He told us as he replaced our Eminem CD with a classical one.

Eddie pulled his Walkman out of his bag and inserted the mix tape that Patricia had given him. He pressed play and then he pulled his new John Steinbeck book out of his bag. While Fabian pulled out his iPod, the newest iPod touch, out of his bag.

* * *

The gym was filled with cheers from both of the cheerleading teams, the Anubis Hill Ravens and the Bear Creek warriors.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Live from the game tonight between the Warriors and our very own, Ravens, I'm Mouth McFadden and sitting with me at tonight's away game is Nina Martin. Nina, how do you see tonight's match-up?" Mouth chatted away to his video camcorder.

"I'd rather not be associated with your lunacy, Mouth" Nina told him. Mouth closed over his camera and looked away.

* * *

Patricia, Amber and Joy were exploring their opposing team's campus when Amber turned to Joy and asked, "Where were you?"

"Huh?" Joy answered

"You were MIA for a few days and then you show up the day of the game, where were you?" Patricia told her.

"Well, it all started at Jerome and I's little study session"

"Jerome?" Amber mouthed to Patricia.

* * *

_I showed up to Jerome's house and his little sister, Poppy opened the door and told me where his room was. I had all these expectations of his room like how it would be just like any other guy's bedroom with semi-naked girl posters and sports car posters plastered all over the wall, but he surprised me. His room was something else, it was elegant and grown up. There were no clothes or rubbish lying on the floor, it was clean and tidy. When I walked in he was sitting at his desk, actually doing his homework, and he immediately got up and invited me in. _

_We started the whole 'getting to know each other' thing and asked each other questions. He was the first to speak. "What is your favourite movie of all time?"_

"_That's a hard one... but I'd have to say that my favourite movie of all time is The Notebook"_

"_A sappy chick-flick?"_

"_Yes, it gives you hope that there's a guy out there than actually cares"_

"_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds" he recited_

"_You watched the Notebook?"_

"_I said that it was a sappy chick-flick, not that I'd never saw it"_

"_Well, you've surprised me"_

"_How?"_

"_I never would have thought that you, Jerome Clarke, could ever show actual human emotions"_

"_When people actually get to know me, they realise who I truly am. I'm actually very intelligent and loving. I'm not always such an abrasive smart-ass And I could say the same to you; you actually are a human being with real emotions."_

"_I'm mistaken for a flirt when I'm friendly. I'm mistaken for a bitch when I'm blunt. I'm mistaken for sad when I'm alone. I'm mistaken for shy when I'm quiet. Just quit assuming and get to know me."_

"_I like a challenge" he told me as he slowly leaned in and so did I and we kissed._

* * *

"So you kissed?" Amber asked

"Yeah" Joy confirmed

"Does that mean you're dating now?" Amber continued

"It sure does" she confirmed again and ran off when she saw him in the distance.

* * *

Amber and Patricia burst out laughing and headed to the gym when Amber spotted him. "See, I told you that Eddie looks so much hotter in blue. You should totally hook up with him."

"Stop it" Patricia snapped then giggled.

"What? You're definitely due some rebound action, unless you are still into Fabian"

"I'm not" she told her. Amber rolled her eyes.

"So what's the story with that one, anyway?" Amber asked her while looking over at Nina sitting in the stands.

"She's tutoring Fabian. Supposedly"

"What is teaching him about the human body because I'm pretty sure he knows all about that" Amber choked.

"But seriously, she's tutoring Fabian and hanging out with Eddie. And we are just supposed to believe that she's just friends with both of them." Amber continued. Fabian nodded his head and smiled at Nina after spotting her in the stands, she acknowledged him with a simple smile.

"Did you see that?" Amber asked Patricia, who was gazing at Eddie.

"Fabian just gave her the 'nod'" she told her.

"What nod?"

"The 'let's hook up after the game' nod"

"That doesn't even exist" Patricia told her.

Amber continued, ignoring Patricia's comment, "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really, no" Amber glared at her, "Okay, fine. Continue"

"I think Fabian likes Tutor Girl but she likes Eddie and I know that I like Eddie and God knows, who the hell you like anymore. This is all turning into one big, gigantic love ..." Amber paused to think, "rectangle plus one, whatever that is"

Patricia laughed at her friend's silliness and told her, "It's a pentagon, Amber."

"Huh?"

"A pentagon has five points"

"Oh... that makes sense"

* * *

The Anubis Hill Ravens had the lead in the game by second quarter. The game was going good until Fabian got the other team a foul. He took his frustration out on Eddie.

"Why don't you try to put your hands up on defense, okay?"

"Why not try getting beat?" Eddie snapped back at him

"Why don't I just beat your ass?"

"I'd love to see you try" Eddie told him.

As soon as the other team finished their foul, Fabian grabbed the ball and aimed it at Eddie's back as he was on the other side of the court. Eddie ran down to him while Fabian ran forward. Eddie finally pushed Eddie down but he landed on Amber's ankle but that didn't stop them, they continued fighting. The team and Coach Eric had to break the fight apart. When they both got up from the ground the referee told them, "You two! You're out of here!"

"They are on the same team" Coach Eric screamed and threw his clipboard and hat to the ground with full force. While Patricia helped Amber get to the nurse's office to check her ankle.

* * *

The team bus left the school but Coach Eric made the bus driver pull over in the middle of nowhere and called, "Eddie Miller, Fabian Rutter. You boys have made a disgrace of this team. I don't care about your daddy or your girlfriends as far as I'm concerned you boys can hate each other until hell freezes over but just keep it off my court."

"I can't see that happening, coach" Fabian answered

"Well, how about this you've got thirty or so miles to figure out how to work together." He pushed them off the bus and the bus took off leaving them stranded in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

"Nice going, genius."

"It's your fault" Eddie told him

"My phone's on that bus" Fabian whined

"And so is my wallet but suck it up" Eddie told him

"So what will we do now?"

"Well, I'm going start walking but you can stay here if you want"

* * *

Amber had to go to the nurse's office and with Patricia's help she was set on the bed. A medical student came and wrapped a bandage around her sore ankle.

"Ahh...that's too tight." he adjusted the bandage, "Now, it's too loose," he adjusted it again, "It's too tight again"

"So you're in college right?" Amber asked him

"Junior"

"You know I love college guys." He laughed, "In two more years you'll be a doctor" she told him

"Not exactly"

"So tell me, Dr. College boy. If you wanted to give me something for the pain, you could, right?"

"The team doctor would have to..." he began. Amber did a puppy dog face and he gave in.

"I could maybe do that", he paused, "Wait you're not a cop, are you?"

"No" she giggled and he handed her a painkiller.

"One? I need one for tomorrow. Please?" she begged and he gave her an extra one.

"Okay, but they are really strong pain killers so take a half of one every twelve hours" he began and turned around with a glass of water for her.

She popped the two painkillers in her mouth and swallowed, "Whoops. All gone"

* * *

Eddie and Fabian were still walking down the road arguing over their social and family and how Fabian is just using Nina to get to him when a car pulled over.

"Want a ride?" someone shouted from inside the car and opened the left hand side back-door.

Fabian moved to walk over to it when Eddie told him, "I wouldn't take that ride if I were you"

"Well, you're not me" Fabian told him and got into the car.

The car reversed so that the back-door was near Eddie. "Two ravens for the price if one. Get in or the star player dies" one of the guys in back said to Eddie. Eddie got in the car and sat in between the two guys in the back-seat and Fabian.

* * *

Nina wandered around the school hallways, looking a little lost when she walked into Patricia.

"What are you still doing here?" Patricia asked her

"I'm thinking of transferring...What's your excuse?""

"Amber. She's been in the nurse's office for ages." Just as Patricia said this, Amber came stumbling down the hall and fell into Patricia's arms.

"This is my best friend in the entire world. Her name is Patricia. Don't you think she's pretty?" Amber rambled on

"What did you do to her?" Patricia questioned the man

"She found some pills on the floor. She'll be okay, just let her sleep it off" he lied

* * *

Nina helped Patricia bring Amber to the car. On the way Amber turned to Nina and told her, "We should hang out more. What's your name?"

"Nina"

"I don't like that name. I'm gonna call you... Amber"

Patricia opened the car door and helped Amber climb into the back seat. "Thanks" Patricia told Nina.

"Sure, I'll see you guys at school"

"Where's your ride?"

"I was just gonna take the last bus back"

"They just left" Patricia informed her

"That's perfect. Amber, you can totally come ride with us." Amber told her

Patricia turned to Nina and gave her a confused look. "She named me Amber" Nina explained.

"Patricia, can she come? Please? Pretty Pretty Please?" Amber begged

"Don't touch the stereo and we won't have a problem" Patricia told her and climbed into the driver's seat while Nina sat in the passenger seat.

"We're going on a road trip" Amber sang

The ride wasn't that awkward, Amber was passed out on the back-seat while Patricia and Nina bonded over the music playing over the stereo. That was until; the car came to a slow stop.

"Amber, did you forget to put gas in the car?" Patricia asked, causing Amber to wake from her sleep and lean forward to talk to Nina.

"Answer the question, Amber" Amber told Nina.

* * *

Meanwhile with the boys, the rival team stole all their clothes and forced them to go into a gas station to buy some alcohol in only their boxers. They did what they were told and ran straight out to the car, ignoring the dirty looks that people were giving them.

"You had your fun. Now give us back our clothes" Eddie demanded

"I'm down with these two. Let's go and get wasted, guys" one of the guys complained

"Wait. Shut up. Listen" the driver told them as they could her sirens in the distance coming closer. He pulled the car out of the car park and speed off. They guys minus Eddie and Fabian cheered.

Eddie joined in sarcastically, "Yeah, come on!" he continued, "Enough is enough. Give us our clothes."

"We'll give one of you guys your clothes back and one of you guys a ride home"

"What do you mean by 'one of us'?" Eddie questioned

The guys staged a fight and stole their clothes back and ran to the car and Fabian grabbed the keys. He tore of the key chain and threw it far away. The guys immediately ran off in search of the key while Eddie and Fabian jumped in the car and tried to start it, only to find out it was stuck in mud. They ran off immediately and ran away from the main road, hiding in the bushes.

* * *

Patricia and Nina got out of the car and grabbed the empty gas tank from the boot of the car. They locked Amber in the car.

They could her shout, "I could suffocate in here"

Nina turned to Patricia and asked, "You did crack a window open, right?"

Both girls laughed while Amber continued shouting, "I'm scared! Please! Come on you guys! Don't go! Someone will come!"

Patricia and Nina walked five miles in order to get gas. They filled the tank up and ran back to the car. They filled the car's tank and took off again.

* * *

"Do you think, they're gone?" Fabian asked

"Well, it's been quiet for a while"

The boys spotted a blue mini cooper coming their way. They recognised the people in the car.

"Is that Patricia with Nina?" they both asked, confused. They got in the car and joined Amber in the back-seat for a very awkward drive back to Anubis Hill.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever! **

**Sorry about the Joy/Jerome bit, it was a bit rushed but people kept asking me to add scenes about them and I didn't know what to write so it's probably bad but it was the last thing I had to add.**

**Thanks for the subs, favs, follows and reviews it means a lot! Xx**

**Any requests?**

**- tvdxobssessed ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the fifty reviews. It means a lot. And here's a special shout out to:**

**houseofanubisfan2, I love-Pancackes-HOA-I'mCrazy, golferbabe, xXNICKELODEONXx, Lolalove123 and guest for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

- Nina's POV -

"Ugh, this is so stupid..." Fabian sighed, "It's not like I'm gonna need to know this later in life"

"Well, you need to know it for your exams"

"Why do we have to learn history anyways?"

"So we're not doomed to repeat it" I told him

"What?" he asked confused

"Look, don't lose hope, okay? You've got a three day-weekend to study as tomorrow is a teacher's work day"

"Minus my dad's annual kiss-his-ass jamboree" he added, "I would invite you but it's kind of a basketball crowd."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I want to kiss your dad's ass anyway"

He laughed. "Yeah" he agreed.

"I made you a study guide" I told him, changing the subject back to History.

"Everything you need to ace your history exam is in here" I told him and took a box out of my bag.

"Why don't you just text message me the answers?"

"Oh...No" I told him and got up out of my seat as I awkwardly put my bag over my shoulder.

"Call me if you need anything..." he nodded. "And, thanks for cutting Eddie some slack"

"A deal's a deal, right?"

"Right" I said and walked off. On my way out of the tutor centre I bumped into Mara.

* * *

"Hey" we both said at the same time.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked her

"My dad brought me out of school early yesterday and then I had to go to the Small Business League with my parents."

"Sounds fun" I commented

"It wasn't until..."

"Until what?" I shouted causing everyone in the hallway to look at us.

"Until what?" I repeated, this time whispering it.

"Do you know Eddie's Uncle Jasper?"

"Yeah"

"Well him and, Fabian's father, Victor got in a fight"

"Tell me everything"

* * *

"_I haven't heard from you, Fabian. I'm starting to get nervous. Just call and leave your stats on my phone as soon as you get this" Victor spoke to Fabian's voicemail._

"_Are you okay?" Trudy asked a not-so-sober Uncle Jasper._

"_Yeah, just a bit hammered"_

"_Sorry, Trudy. It was my fault" Vera apologised taking her seat again beside her husband, Victor._

"_What?" Victor turned and asked Vera_

"_I thought we said no basketball" she replied, avoiding the subject._

"_What do you want from me, Vera? You leave me with Trudy and these two?" He turned to look at Mr. and Mrs. Smith sitting quietly at the corner of their table._

"_How you doing, boozy?" he asked his brother, Jasper. Jasper choked on his drink laughing at his brother's behaviour._

"_Alright, you know what? I'm ready to leave, Jasper" Trudy announced putting on her coat and getting up off the chair._

"_There, you go. Your ride's leaving." Victor continued, "She may not be much of a date but at least she's a reliable designated driver."_

_Vera also got up and grabbed her coat. "Victor, that's enough." she said and hit him on the arm._

"_You know, maybe you should spend a little less time worrying about my relationship and a little more time paying attention to your own" Jasper told him._

"_If you call chasing after my leftovers a relationship" Victor told him. _

_Jasper sat there in silence for a couple of seconds before he rose up from his seat and swung for Victor. Victor grabbed him and threw him towards Mara's parent's table. _

"_Jasper!" Trudy screamed, worriedly._

"_It's not worth it. Let's just go, okay?" she continued and helped him up._

"_Okay, I'm fine" he told her. _

"_It was a joke" Victor explained._

* * *

"Sounds dramatic" I told her

"Yeah... well, I've got to go I've a French test after school and I need to revise" she said, running off.

* * *

- Fabian's POV -

After my study session with Nina, I had a free lesson so I went to the study hall where I bumped into Amber.

"Are you lost?" I asked her, confused.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Okay" I said, walking over to a free table.

"So how are you?" Amber asked me, taking the seat next to me.

"I'm fine" I told her

"Are you lonely? Just a smidge?"

I turned to look at her. "Amber, whatever drugs you're on, just save it for the party, okay?"

"The party" she replied, nodding her head sarcastically.

"Guess who's coming with me..." she asked but didn't give me time to respond, "I'll tell you: Patricia"

"Whatever. She's not on my radar and I'm off hers, too"

"That was pot Patricia. She's back on track. And I think the new 'old' Patricia would be open to discussing reconciliation."

"Did she tell you that?" I asked, curious.

"She tells me everything" she explained

"What are you up to, Amber?"

"What?..." she replied innocently, "I just want to see two people who are perfect for each other back together. Is that a crime?"

I turned to look at Patricia who just walked in while Amber grabbed her bag and walked over to her.

* * *

# AFTER SCHOOL #

After school, we had basketball practice and because of the 'incident' at the Bear Creek Warriors match, we had to work ten times harder than last week. The whole team minus Mick was hiding out in the locker rooms when Coach Eric burst in.

"What are you boys doing? Putting on your makeup? Get into the gym and start warming up" he ordered us. Mick ran into the locker rooms just as Coach finished.

Mick rushed to change into his gear before Coach Eric added, "and Campbell, when you find the pumps to match your skirt, you might get into the gym, too."

We stood there in silence before he shouted, "Out! Now! I want to see you run three laps of the court before I get there." The team immediately fought each other to try to get out the door before Coach Eric.

* * *

"I don't know if there's this spark anymore" I explained to Mick after practice

"Well, how did you feel the last time you two were together?"

"I don't think I felt anything. I didn't think that you were supposed to."

"There's your answer"

I nodded and looked to the ground. The room was filled with silence until Mick spoke up, trying to get me to think about something else.

"How did your dad react when he found out that you were thrown out of the court last night?"

"He was angry"

"How so?"

"He screamed at me and was about to throw his breakfast at me until my mum came in and saved me"

"Wow... he sounds delightful"

I nodded my head and laughed at Mick's choice of words. My dad doesn't really like Mick as he described him as a 'meat-jock who only cares for food and girls.'

* * *

- Nina's POV -

After school, I was headed to the bus when I saw Patricia reversing my way.

"Walking here!" I told her

"Sorry" she apologised

"Like you weren't aiming"

"You're not on that list" she joked, "You need a ride somewhere?"

I looked around to see that my bus had just pulled away.

"Come on. Get in" she told me.

"I guess it's better to be in your car rather than under it"

"I'm not really good at this"

"Obviously you're going to want to put that in gear and give it a little gas"

"No I mean the whole not-being defensive thing"

"Okay"

"Last week in Amber's car you said that he cares about you and I was trying really hard to be cool and I didn't ask whether you meant Fabian or Eddie"

"And now you're asking?"

"In a pathetic sort of way, yeah."

"I'm not going to be much help. I guess I meant both of them. Lucky you"

"It's not like you need my permission but if you really like Fabian it's totally cool. Just be..."

"Really careful" I finished for her. "Yes I know, you told me. You be careful too"

"With with one?" she asked

"Driving. My gran likes it when I get home alive.

* * *

- Eddie's POV -

After practice, it was starting to get dark so I rushed to my car and threw my bags on the passenger seat. "Hey" I heard someone say from the backseat, I jumped and turned around to see a half-naked Amber.

"Oh it's you, Amber. I think you got the wrong car"

"Nah. Don't mind me. I just have to get out of this uniform. So, anyways, I'm Amber but you already knew that. Can I tell you that last shot was awesome? How did it make you feel? Good, huh? You know it did" she said.

She was about to continue when Coach Eric walked up to the car window.

"Eddie, that last shot was good, why couldn't you have done that at the game?"

"That was Fabian's fault."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is or was, just next time ignore him" he turned to walk away before he turned again to face me. "

"Oh, by the way there's a half-naked girl in the back-seat of your car. I just thought you'd like to know." he turned again and walked off. Amber burst out laughing and I joined shortly after.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Next chapter will most likely be the party. **

**Until next time,**

**Love ya,**

**- tvdxobssessed :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the follows, reviews and favourites. Shout-out to houseofanubisfan2, Lolalove123, PeddieFabinaForever4, xXForeverXYoungXx, xXNICKELODEONXx and KatieRox for reviewing my last chapter.**

* * *

"Spirit. The vital principal and animating force within every human being. Of course, for some of you, spirit simply means the alcoholic beverages. But this Ravens basketball team is so full of spirit." Victor began.

"I could tell you what he's full of" Mick whispered to Fabian. Fabian snickered in return.

"It's an incredible team with an incredible group of young men. I have to thank my lovely wife for setting up this party... But the Ravens team spirit also includes the parents and the local businesses whose financial support make this team great. Tonight's for you, enjoy." Victor continued and raised his half-filled wine glass.

"And here's to our host, Victor Rutter" Mrs Campbell added.

"My parents are such suck-ups" Mick whispered to Fabian.

"I'm sorry to tell you all of this but apparently due to the high cost of bus rentals, we are going to move the date of the Boy Toy auction to next week so that we can have the opportunity to fit more fundraisers into our busy schedule... Happiness doesn't come cheap. Hell if it did, we would all be smiling." Victor chuckled before taking a deep breath and continuing, "That is all."

* * *

"So...what public humiliation do you have planned for the bro tonight?" Mick asked

"Nothing, Mick. It's a little played out, don't you think?" Fabian answered

"Since when?"

"Since I said so"

* * *

"You left out a couple of things in your speech, Vicky Boy"

"Didn't I mention the coaching staff?"

"If you did, well I didn't hear it" Coach Eric responded and turned to walk off. "By the way, you're out of cashews." He smiled and walked off.

* * *

"Hey" Patricia greeted, as she approached Eddie. "I haven't seen you much today"

"Yeah, I know it's just that every time I get about five feet of you..." Eddie spoke before Patricia cut him off and finished it.

"...Amber happens..." she finished

"Yeah...and Fabian"

"Loose ends...those are all tied up now" she clarified to him

They stood in comfortable silence until Patricia spotted a small bit of whipped cream on his nose. She reached up and brushed it off with her fingertips before someone found them.

"Well...well...well, what do we have here?" Amber questioned, well more like slurred as she was pretty drunk.

Amber ran off again and came back not a minute later with the rest of the basketball team and the cheerleaders. Fabian was standing at the front looking quite pissed off.

"Listen up everybody, I think it's time for a little truth or dare minus the truth cause nobody really tells the truth anymore." Amber announced, referring to her talk with Patricia earlier on in the night.

* * *

_It was about an hour before the party and Amber was shuffling through her closet to find the perfect dress when her phone beeped._

_**I'm outside. Open the door I'm freezing! :( **_

_Amber laughed and headed down the stairs to open the front door. As soon as she opened the door Patricia pushed past her claiming that she can't feel her toes. Amber kicked the door shut and headed to her kitchen. Her kitchen had a black and white theme all over the walls, floor and even the furniture. _

_Amber walked in to see Patricia putting the kettle on and collecting the mugs from the cupboard before she placed them on the worktop._

"_Help yourself! I don't mind" Amber said, sarcastically. _

"_Don't mind if I do" Patricia joked._

_After the kettle was boiled, they had their coffee before running up the stairs in order to get ready. Amber's room was the biggest bedroom in her whole house, it had pink walls and matching pink fluffy carpet with the furniture a shade of lilac. _

"_What do you think of this?" Amber asked Patricia, referring to her bright pink dress._

"_MY EYES!" Patricia screamed_

"_Ugh!" Amber screamed in frustration and stormed back over to her closet._

"_What about this one?" _

"_How about something red?" Patricia questioned_

"_Alright. I bought this lovely red long-sleeved lace dress last week when I was out and I haven't had the chance to wear it yet. Yay!"_

_After another ten minutes both girls were standing in front of Amber's mirror, adding the finishing touches to their make-up._

"_Are you sure, it looks alright?" she asked Patricia, for the hundredth time._

"_Yes, I'm sure... Who are you trying to impress?" _

"_I could ask you the same question" she answered, avoiding the question. Patricia was wearing a black lace prom dress with cut out detail with her matching black leather jacket over the top._

"_I asked you first!" Patricia snapped_

"_Fine..." she began_

"_Is it Alfie?... Cause you know he's going out with my sister and if you are the person who ends up splitting them up and breaking her heart, I'll kick your ass..." Patricia rambled on_

"_NO! It's not Alfie!"_

"_Then who is it?"_

"_It's Eddie"_

"_Oh."_

"_What do you mean 'oh'?"_

"_I just didn't think he was your type"_

"_Boys are my type... Plus it's not that you're attracted to him or anything, right?"  
_

"_Right"_

"_Okay... Now that that's cleared let's go" Amber said and linked her arm with Patricia's and walked out of the room._

* * *

"Let's see..." Amber began as she circled the now formed crowd. "Joy... I dare you..." she paused and thought about it before continuing, "to pinch Coach Eric's ass"

The crowd was filled with cheers which didn't distract Joy from answering, " Be right back" she agreed and sauntered off into the background.

"Let's see... Patricia"

"Amber... come on, come on" Patricia whispered to herself.

"I dare you to show us how you really feel... kiss Eddie"

After a few moments of silence and a couple of glances around the crowd. Patricia did the unexpected, she grabbed Eddie's chin and turned his head to face her and she kissed him whilst she placed her hands on both sides of his face. Causing a very unsatisfied look to appear on Amber's face.

The crowd was full of oohs' and wolf-whistles. Once Patricia pulled away, she walked off towards the house while Eddie stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

**Okay so I'm sorry for not updating sooner, school has been really hectic and then I've a lot of problems to sort out as well... **

**I originally planned for this chapter to be longer with a couple of Fabina scenes as well but I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer.**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN WITH EDDIE AND PATRICIA?**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed **

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to TheEllenBelches, KatieRox and DannySReza for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

"Let's see..." Amber began as she circled the now formed crowd. "Joy... I dare you..." she paused and thought about it before continuing, "to pinch Coach Eric's ass"

The crowd was filled with cheers which didn't distract Joy from answering, "Be right back" she agreed and sauntered off into the background.

"Let's see... Patricia"

"Amber... come on, come on" Patricia whispered to herself.

"I dare you to show us how you really feel... kiss Eddie"

After a few moments of silence and a couple of glances around the crowd. Patricia did the unexpected, she grabbed Eddie's chin and turned his head to face her and she kissed him whilst she placed her hands on both sides of his face. Causing a very unsatisfied look to

appear on Amber's face.

The crowd was full of oohs' and wolf-whistles. Once Patricia pulled away, she walked off towards the house while Eddie stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

After a few minutes, Eddie snapped out of the trance he was in and ran the direction he saw Patricia go.

There she was lying against the big Oak Tree at the back of the Rutter residence. She looked to be thinking about something whilst pulling the petals off one of the daisy flowers in the flowerbed beside the tree.

She didn't seem to notice him until he stepped of a twig causing it to snap. She jumped at first, expecting it to be Fabian, coming to bother her like he did earlier, or someone else just not Eddie.

* * *

_Patricia was sitting by herself at the desk in one of the spare bedrooms, giving up hope to find Eddie at the party._

_Fabian approached her. "So I see you're smiling at school a lot…That's good" he noted, pulling out a seat beside her._

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Hey! I was just trying to make conversation. You looked lonely sitting here all by yourself" he answered, raising his hands as a sign of surrender._

"_Anyway I don't know if Amber is just playing games or what, she said that you were into us getting back together"_

"_Funny…she told me the same thing…"_

"_Look here's the thing…" he began but was interrupted by Amber and Mick walking in. Both making out until they spotted Patricia and Fabian in the room._

"_Sorry…We'll just go find another room"_

"_But there's vodka in the drawer!" Mick protested_

"_Come on, Mick! These two need their space."_

"_You know what, Amber?" Patricia asked but didn't give Amber a chance to reply," Give it up"  
_

"_Trust me I'm trying" she answered, not getting the point._

"_You know what I mean"_

"_I'm just trying to help"  
_

"_Help with what? Getting me out-of-the-way so you can have Eddie all by yourself?"_

"_That's funny I didn't realize you were in my way…Are you finally confessing or are you finally denying it?"_

_Patricia threw back her chair and pushed her way past Amber and Mick who were still standing at the doorway. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you, Amber?" Fabian asked/yelled, pushing past her also except this time she was left alone as even Mick walked off._

* * *

His voice brought her out of her own trance, "So that was…" She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah…" she replied, still avoiding his gaze.

"What was that exactly?" he questioned, "A game?"

"Kind of" she replied, crossing her arms across her chest. She looked up for the first time, staring into his eyes which were also gazing into hers. "Not really" she admitted.

He just looked at her, not knowing what to say or how to react. She broke the silence first. "Wanna play again?"

He smiled at her and pulled her to her feet. Just as he placed his hands on her cheeks and began to lean in, Nina interrupted them.

"Sorry" she apologized, " …your…umm…mom called with a SOS so I just thought I'd sneak in the back and not bother anyone," she stammered, almost causing her to drop the boxes full of food.

"Want any help?" Eddie asked her

"No…umm… you go your hand full" she answered and turned away, walking towards the house. "So I'm just gonna go…you guys can just carry on"

Patricia and Eddie burst out laughing at the situation. Almost causing Patricia to trip out of her shoes.

* * *

"Everything you need is in here" Nina instructed Vera, whilst pointing to the boxes.

"These cakes are gorgeous…Who made these?" Vera commented, opening the boxes.

"These guys" Trudy joked, signaling to her hands.

"Thank you, Nina. The caterers can take it from here"

"Oh. Okay"

"Go join your friends, have some food!" Vera instructed her

"No, that's okay…I've to get back anyway. I'm still on the clock"

"Did you lock up when you left?" Trudy asked her, "And did you turn off the coffee machine?"

"Yeah"

"Well then you're off the clock" Trudy told her

"Great then it's settled…I'll go get the waiters to serve these" Vera said, leaving the room.

Nina threw the car keys on the table and turned to face Trudy.

"She seems kind of cool" Nina noted, "How you holding up?"

"Well, I haven't had to scream for help, yet"

"Okay…whatever that means"

"Nina…"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me it was Fabian that you were tutoring?"

Nina looked down. "Umm…well…umm…" she began, searching for the correct answer. "It just seemed kind of weird. Eddie wasn't really happy about it so I just figured that you wouldn't be too happy about it either…I wasn't even sure if I was happy about it."

"And now?"

"Umm…now eveything's okay with Eddie and with me"

"And with me" Trudy added, with a smile. "Now, go! Have fun! It only comes around once!" Trudy ordered her.

Nina sighed in response, "Okay…" and turned and left the room.

* * *

Nina was standing there awkwardly in the middle of a room full of people who didn't seem to notice her until, someone called her name.

"Nina?" They asked, half-shocked.

She turned to see whose voice it was. "Hey" was her response. "I'm not crashing! Your mom just wanted some cakes" she explained.

"Cakes?" he asked, confused

"Yeah…it's a long story. She sort of invited me to stay and I had a brain freeze and said sure. It's probably really weird so I'm gonna go" she rambled on.

"No. I'm glad you came."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd even study right now. It would be a hell of a lot better than this suck-feast"

"Sorry. I'm off duty"

"Well then, let me get you a drink" he offered, sounding like a gentleman.

"Okay, lead the way"

* * *

He turned to lead her over to the drinks table when a voice called. "Tutor girl"

Fabian and Nina both turned around to face the voice.

"It's Nina" she snapped.

"Amber" Fabian glared

"Nina…right…Fabian's own personal little care package. Everything's starting to make so much more sense, now." She took a sip of her drink before she continued, "You two are adorable… What was my favourite part? Believing you'll do well is half the battle…"

Nina glared at Amber whilst Fabian looked confused at what was going on.

"You know Tutor Girl's little love note you passed around earlier?! The one that said call me if you need anything…at all." Amber mocked, leaning forward to whisper the last part.

"Nina…" Fabian began to explain, turning to face her.

"Stay the hell away from me!" she screamed and ran out the door, slamming it behind her causing everyone in the room to jump.

Fabian turned again to face Amber. "Your game is getting old, Amber"

She looked at him and walked off.

* * *

Patricia and Eddie had left the garden and found a vacant bedroom where they slammed the door shut and locked it in case.

The minute the door closed, they began making out like wild monkeys, letting their hands roam over the other's body.

Patricia pushed him back towards the bed whilst shoving his jacket off his shoulders.

"You like this?" she asked, kissing up and down his neck.

"Or this?" she questioned, tugging his tie off which gave her more access to his neck.

He pushed up from the bed while they were still making out. She began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his chest whilst doing so.

"I wanted this for so long" he admitted

"Me too… and now we can have it" she replied, tangling her fingers in his dirty blonde hair.

"I didn't mean just that… I meant this" he answered, breaking the kiss, "I want to be here… I want to have everything with you… I want it all… I want us, Patricia"

All of a sudden Patricia took a step backward causing him to worry about what was happening.

"Hey… what's wrong?" he asked her

"This isn't supposed to be that..."

"Patricia…"

"Why couldn't you have just left it alone?!" she screamed at him and left the room and for the second time today she left him dumbfounded.

* * *

**R & R.**

**What do you guys think? **

**Love ya,**

**-tvdxobssessed**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to houseofanubisfan2, TheEllenBelches, , xXForeverXYoungXx, Guest and KatieRox for reviewing the last chapter.**

**If you didn't understand the last chapter please read this but if you did then skip this. Okay so Patricia and Eddie were making out when he told her he wanted this to be more than just a one night thing but Patricia freaked out and ran away. Hope that helped, if you still don't understand, message me.**

* * *

Patricia and Eddie had left the garden and found a vacant bedroom where they slammed the door shut and locked it in case.

The minute the door closed, they began making out like wild monkeys, letting their hands roam over the other's body.

Patricia pushed him back towards the bed whilst shoving his jacket off his shoulders.

"You like this?" she asked, kissing up and down his neck.

"Or this?" she questioned, tugging his tie off which gave her more access to his neck.

He pushed up from the bed while they were still making out. She began unbuttoning his shirt, kissing down his chest whilst doing so.

"I wanted this for so long" he admitted

"Me too… and now we can have it" she replied, tangling her fingers in his dirty blonde hair.

"I didn't mean just that… I meant this" he answered, breaking the kiss, "I want to be here… I want to have everything with you… I want it all… I want us, Patricia"

All of a sudden Patricia took a step backward causing him to worry about what was happening.

"Hey… what's wrong?" he asked her

"This isn't supposed to be that..."

"Patricia…"

"Why couldn't you have just left it alone?!" she screamed at him and left the room and for the second time today she left him dumbfounded.

* * *

Patricia ran from the house and just as she got to the garden, her knees buckled causing her to fall to the ground. She didn't have the energy to get up so she leant back against the tree where Eddie had found her earlier on that night. The memory brought tears to her eyes, thinking of how stupid she was and if she would have just shut up then none of this would have happened.

She sat there for ages before she began hugging her knees and burying her head on top. She didn't care how stupid she felt, crying over a boy (who would have thought Patricia Williamson would cry over a boy, seems unrealistic doesn't it, she'd normally be the one who laughed at the girls who would spend countless hours crying over some sappy breakup, crying over some silly boy was something Piper would do but not Patricia, my how the tables have turned).

* * *

"Hey Nins, you in here?" Eddie yelled, entering the café

He looked around the place before he heard sniffling and spotted Nina hiding behind the counter, with tears streaming down her face.

"Is this floor taken?" he asked soothingly, bending down in front of her.

She shook her head, not trusting her own voice. He sat down beside her, not wanting to say anything but waiting to see if she'd tell him what happened herself.

"You know…This once I deserve a big fat 'I told you so'"

"Well, you won't get it from me…what happened"

"Exactly what you told me was going to happen… I started believing he wasn't terrible and he proved me wrong. Once again, the smart girl is really stupid"

"Hey...hey...hey" he told her, wiping away a few tears off her face. "You are not stupid"

"Thanks" she whispered. "Well, at least things are working out for one of us. Looks like you and Patricia are heading the right direction" she said, changing the subject.

"Well, if it would make you feel better…that lasted for about five minutes"

"It doesn't make me feel any better" she said, wiping away the remaining tears. "Well, welcome back"

"To where?" he asked, confused

"Normal"

"Yeah, they can have their world" "Come on, I'll help you close up"

"No thanks, I'll do it… I just want to be alone for a bit, okay? I'll be fine...I'll be okay"

"Alright" he sighed, not wanting to argue with her. He got up and walked away.

* * *

Nina sat there for about twenty minutes before she decided she'd better go home. She quickly wiped down the tables and swept the floor before turning to look at the door, spotting someone she definitely didn't want to see.

He knocked on the door. "Hey" he said, but she could barely hear him as he was on the other side of the locked door. "Can I come in?"

She threw the dishcloth in her hand onto the table before walking towards the door. She reached to the right and switched the light off and turned around.

"Nina, I didn't know…come on…please you got to believe me…please" he walked off, when he knew he wasn't going to get an answer.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know it's short but it's really just a filler chapter to see what happened after the last chapter.**

**R&R**

**What do you guys think?**

**-tvdxobssessed**


	15. Chapter 15

**A shout out to JustineHoA, xXForeverXYoungXx, ObsessedwithTwilight612 and houseofanubisfan2 for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

~NEXT DAY~

* * *

She was lying flat on her stomach with a tartan blanket draped around her legs. She still had a half empty beer bottle in her hand and her dress was covered in various stains. She woke up with a major headache and no memory of the night before. She lazily opened her eyes and took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She looked around to see if she recognised the place and she did, it was Fabian's sitting room.

She pulled herself into a sitting position when she heard someone coming.

"Morning" Fabian said, grouchy

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" Mrs Rutter questioned, entering the room

"Girl problems" he replied

"Which girl? Patricia? Tutor Girl? The red-head I saw you chatting up last night?" Amber butted in

"I don't want to talk about it" he snapped and stormed out of the room, slapping the door behind him.

* * *

"Ouch! That bad, huh?" Mrs Rutter joked

"Hello Mrs Rutter"

"Amber, I told you before call me Vera"

"Okay then, Vera"

"So what are you doing here so early?" Vera asked

"Um... coffee run?" she hesitated

"So where is the coffee?" Vera questioned

"Umm... I drank it?" she replied, keeping up the charade

"Then why are still in last night's clothes?"

"Umm... didn't have time to change?"

"Oh Amber, it's alright if you have to stay over but next time you might want to try a bed"

"I'm sorry I don't really remember last night so I doubt I would have had time to find a bed"

"Don't worry I was your age once, I know what you mean"

"Yeah"

"It's seven o'clock shouldn't you be getting home before your mother finds out?"

"I doubt she'd notice" she mumbled to herself

"What did you say?"

"Yeah I guess you're right. I better go...Any chance of a ride?"

"Umm... well if you're quick Victor can give you a lift" Vera suggested

"That sounds great...Are you sure he won't mind?"

"No, it should be alright. I'll go check where he is"

"Sounds good"

* * *

"VICTOR!" Vera screamed, "VICTOR!"

"WHAT?" Victor screamed back

"AMBER NEEDS A RIDE HOME!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?"

"DROP HER HOME"

"WHY CAN'T YOU OR FABIAN DO IT?"

"MY CAR IS AT THE GARAGE AND FABIAN IS AWAY BACK TO BED"

"THEN WAKE HIM UP"

"NO! JUST GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE AND GIVE HER A RIDE HOME!"

"FINE! TELL HER I'LL MEET HERE IN THE CAR!"

"He said to go sit in the car; he'll be down in a minute"

"I heard"

* * *

After several minutes of sitting in Victor's Mercedes W211, he came and drove her home. It took about fifteen minutes which was filled with loads of small talk.

She thanked him for the ride and headed to her big red front door. She used the spare key from under the potted plant to open the door. As soon as she opened the door, she threw her high heels at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

She tip-toed up the stairs not wanting to wake her mom up that was if she was even home. She headed to her bedroom and lazily pulled the dress down her legs. She threw on a pair of grey sweatpants, a pink crop top and a pair of pink uggs before she descended down the stairs to the kitchen. She made herself a coffee and toast before she basically threw herself on the couch to watch TV. She flicked through the channels until she found a program she liked and she eventually chose How I Met Your Mother.

Speaking of mothers, her mother stumbled in the door trying to be as quiet as possible but failing miserably.

"Oh. You're up" she said to Amber

"How was your night?"

"It was good. I met a guy named Lorenzo von Matterhorn. Apparently he's famous"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Google him if you don't believe me"

"Okay, I'll try later"

"Alright I'm going to go get changed and have a nap, try not to make any noise"

* * *

This was the REAL Amber Millington, the one who is alone, her parents got divorced when she was eight and her father left town and she hasn't heard from him since. She leads an interesting life, she parties way too much and she does a lot of things she is not proud of, like the whole love pentagon she created where on one hand she likes Eddie but he likes Patricia although on the other hand Amber likes Alfie but he is dating her best friend's sister.

* * *

She threw her dishes in the sink before heading back up the stairs and throwing herself on what she thought was her bed but actually turned out to be a pile of blankets and a pillow lying on the floor. See spotted a note tapped to the pillow which read:

**Needed quick cash. Had to sell your bed. I owe you one.**

**- MOM**

"Typical," Amber thought. Whenever her mom got into financial problems she find something with high value and sell it without asking. Like what she did with her mountain bike, her treadmill and many, many more.

She rolled her eyes and got up from the floor and grabbed her favourite teddy bear from her dressing table. She hugged it and asked, "Do you ever feel like there`s no person in the world who loves you?"

"Yeah. I know what you mean" her mom answered

"Oh. I didn't see you there"

"That's how I felt once your dad left"

"Oh"

"And he left me with all the bills to pay. I'm sorry about your bed, I needed some quick cash for the electricity bills and it was the only thing with the highest value"

"I didn't know it was that hard to make ends meet. Maybe I could get a job and help add to the income"

"I don't know if I'd feel comfortable-"

"But I want to help" Amber interrupted her

"Fine!"

"Okay! My agenda for today, find a job!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. What did you guys think?**

**I wanted this chapter to focus on Amber's life. This was the day after the party. **

**R&R**

**- tvdxobssessed**


	16. Chapter 16

**A shout-out to xXForeverXYoungXx, ObsessedwithTwilight612, houseofanubisfan2 and KatieRox for reviewing the last chapter.**

* * *

"Patricia! Wait up!" Amber screamed, spotting Patricia getting out of her car and speed-walking to the school entrance. "Wait up!" she screamed again, picking up her pace to catch up to Patricia.

She finally overtook Patricia and stopped in front of her.

"What's your problem?" Patricia hollered at Amber

"What's my problem? What's your problem? You're the one ignoring me" she screamed back at her

"Do you not remember the party? Or was poor little Amber too drunk to remember?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened"

"Nothing happened," Patricia repeated, shocked at how her best friend denied everything. "Everything happened, Amber!" she finished.

"If this is about the whole Fabian thing, I'm happy you guys are getting back together, Tutor Girl is no good for him"

"For the hundredth time, Fabian and I are finished and we aren't getting back together. And her name is Haley!" Patricia screamed, causing everyone to stare at them.

"I don't care what her name is, she's making you delusional, and she's coming between you and Fabian!"

"She's making me delusional?! You're the only delusional one here!" Patricia shouted and stormed off to her locker.

* * *

"What's her problem?" Nina asked Amber, who was glaring at Patricia's retreating form.

"You. You're her problem!"

"What?" Nina asked confused

"You're the reason her and Fabian aren't together. If you hadn't stuck your nose in where it didn't belong then they'd still be together and Patricia and I would still be friends!"

"You're blaming me for you and Patricia falling out?! It's all your fault if you'd have just left her be and stopped bothering her about Fabian then maybe you guys would still be friends but just don't blame me for anything that goes wrong in your life!" Nina yelled at her, causing a few cheers to erupt from the crowd which was now forming around them.

"You are the reason for everything going wrong with my life. You're trying to steal Patricia from me and Fabian from her"

"I'm not trying to steal anybody. Patricia and I had to work on an assignment just like you and Eddie. As for Fabian, I'm just tutoring him, there's nothing going on between us! Not now or not ever!"

Amber glared at Nina before she lifted her hand and swiftly slapped Nina across the face. Nina reached up to her now throbbing cheek and just as she was about to say something to Amber, someone beat her to it.

* * *

"What the hell, Amber?" Fabian screamed at Amber, pushing his way through the crowd to get to the front.

"Are you okay, Nina?" he turned and asked her. She nodded her head in reply, not really wanting to talk to him after everything that happened at the party. She didn't really blame Amber for it as she was madder at Fabian.

"Let's all make sure poor little Nina is okay" Amber mocked

"Knock it off, Amber" Fabian shouted at her

"Oh. What? Does Fabian have feelings for Tutor Girl?" she mocked

"Shut up, Amber"

"It's a shame that she's still mad at you for the whole showing everyone the little love note she gave you"

"It wasn't a love note"

"So you admit that you showed everyone the note?"

Nina slipped off into the crowd somewhere at beginning of Amber and Fabian's argument. Fabian glared at Amber once he noticed that Nina wasn't there.

"This isn't over!" he told Amber, before he pushed his way through the crowd in search of Nina.

"Didn't think it was!" Amber screamed back at him

* * *

As soon as Nina slipped off into the crowd, she made her way to the girls' bathroom where she let herself slide down the wall and started sobbing. She thought she was alone until she heard a toilet flush and someone coming out of the bathroom stall.

"Are you okay?" Patricia asked, sitting down next to her

"Yeah, just peachy" she replied sarcastically

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Patricia comforted her

"Amber happened" she replied, bluntly.

"What did she do?"

"She told me that I am the reason everything is going wrong in her life and apparently I'm trying to steal you from her and Fabian from you"

"There's nothing between Fabian and I. Amber just doesn't understand, I guess."

Nina nodded her head and wiped away the last of her tears before getting up from the ground and taking a look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit puffy and her cheek was still red.

"What happened your cheek?" Patricia asked

"Amber"

"Why?"

"I kind of stood up to her and then she glared at me before she slapped me"

"I'm sorry" Patricia apologised

"For what?" she asked confused

"I guess the whole Amber thing is kind of my fault"

"No, it's mine. I snuck my nose where it didn't belong and look where that got me"

"Technically, it wasn't your fault"

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of Fabian's fault"

"How?"

"I mean if he wouldn't have started the whole tutor business then none of us would be in this mess"

"Yeah, but it's also Mr. Winkler's fault. I mean if we weren't paired together then Amber wouldn't have felt so threatened"

"Yeah..." Patricia replied and took out her iPhone 5 to check the time, "We've still got another five minutes before class starts...How about I help you cover up your cheek and I'll see you in English, third lesson"

"Right"

Patricia helped Nina cover up her cheek and fix her slightly puffy eyes.

"Thanks" Nina said

"No problem. If Amber ever tries something like that again, pull her hair"

"Why her hair?"

"She'd be scared in case something happens her extensions"

"Okay I'll try that"

"Bye Nina"

"Bye Patricia" she said back to her

Patricia and Nina left the bathroom together and heading their different directions for their first lesson.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good I wrote it all of the top of my head last night.**

**R & R**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY 2013!**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A shout out to xXForeverXYoungXx, AnubisLover-Sibuna, Sibunaismylife, , houseofanubisfan2, Nina Martin and my three guests for reviewing my last chapter. It means a lot.**

* * *

"Hey...you okay?" Eddie asked a sobbing Amber, who was hiding in the driver's seat of her car

"Yeah...I'm...fine" she answered between sobs

"You don't look it...Do you want to tell me what happened?" he questioned

"You haven't heard?" she answered, wiping away her tears

"No, I slept in. I only got here" he explained

"Oh..."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Well...I kind of got into a fight with Patricia and-" she started

"What were you fighting with Patricia about?" he interrupted her, his eyes locking on hers

"Fabian...and Tutor Girl"

"Tutor Girl? You mean Nina" he corrected

"Yeah" she answered, nodding her head

"What about them?"

"Well, I kind of told Patricia that it's Tutor Girl's fault that her and Fabian aren't together"

"Well, does Patricia still like Fabian?"

"No...But I've a feeling that Fabian likes Tutor Girl" she replied

"Fabian...likes...Nina" he said, shocked

"Yeah..."

"I've a feeling that the story doesn't end after your fight with Patricia..." he noted

Amber dropped her head and stared at her hands which were resting on her knees. He watched her reactions before continuing, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Umm...well...I kind of...slapped Nina" she blurted out

"What?" he snapped

"I kind of slapped Nina" she repeated

"Why?"

"I blamed her for my problems and for stealing Fabian from Patricia and Patricia from me. Before she stood up to me."

"So you slapped her because you can't stand someone standing up to you?" he asked, trying to make sense of the conversation.

"Yeah...I guess"

"And you're crying because?"

"I guess I kind of feel a bit guilty because Nina didn't really deserve it. She just got me at the wrong time"

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"No...I kind of figured that she wouldn't want to see me"

"Well, you don't know Nina"

"What do you mean?"

"I've known her for a long time and I've never seen her hold a grudge. Not even when her sister Quinn accidentally broke her phone or the time her brother David broke her parents TV and blamed it on her."

"So do you think she'd forgive me?"

"I'm pretty sure"

"I'll talk to her in English"

"Right. Good luck!" he shouted, turning on his heels and heading towards the school.

* * *

- Meanwhile -

* * *

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked Nina, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide her cheek as some of the makeup had wiped off.

"Yeah. I'm fine" she said, ignoring his gaze

But he put his finger under her chin and tilted it up to look at him. "You are most definitely not fine"

"I am"

"Okay so if I touch your cheek it won't hurt?"

"Yeah"

"Okay..." he said before he lightly traced his index finger over her cheek.

She bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain.

He noticed and said, "I told you that you weren't fine"

"I am" she lied

"Come on!" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling out of the classroom.

She slapped his hand off her arm when they were alone in the hallway.

"Come on! I'm bringing you to the nurse's office"

"I'm fine"

"You don't have a choice" he said, showing seriousness in his voice.

"But-" she argued

"No buts" he argued back

"Why do you care so much?" she muttered

"Huh?"

"Why do you care so much? I mean this is the second time this year that you've tried to bring me to the nurse's office and you defended me against Amber" she pointed out

"I needed to make sure you were okay and Amber had it coming"

"But I can handle myself especially with Amber"

"Maybe...I care about you" he whispered

"What?" she asked, shocked

"I care about you"

"You care about me?! Tutor Girl?!"

"Yes. Nina I care about you and I think I like you too"

"Huh?" she replied, her eyes almost popping out of her head

"That's why I tried to bring you to the nurse's office and that's why I defended you against Amber."

For the first time, Both Nina and Fabian were speechless. Nina pondered her thoughts, thinking about everything he just told her._ "I care about you and I think I like you too" _The words echoed through her thoughts. And that's when he did it, he leaned forward and so did she.

* * *

Their lips met it the middle in an earth shattering kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, someone walked in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but can I talk to you, Nina?"

They broke away from the kiss. Nina looked down to the ground trying to hide her blush while Fabian just smirked.

"What do you want, Amber?" Fabian snapped

"I want to talk to Nina" she replied

"Go on" Nina replied

"Alone" Both girls turned towards Fabian who then put his hands up in surrender and walked off.

"What do you have to say, Amber?"

"I'm sorry Tutor Girl, it wasn't your fault. I guess Fabian kind of moved on-" she smirked as Nina blushed, "and Patricia well that's complicated. But the most important thing is she's moved on and me and Patricia-"

"Patricia and I" Nina corrected her

"What?"

"It's proper grammar"

"Okay..." she continued, "She's moved on and Patricia and I have kind of drifted apart even before you came into the scene. I guess I blamed you because she was always too busy working with you which I realise was a stupid thing to blame you for, I mean I took Eddie away from you for the project. Anyway, I'm sorry for the slap and I'm sorry about everything."

"Apology accepted"

"Thanks...Is there any way I could make it up to you?"

"No"

"I got it!"

"What?"

"What's your idea of a perfect date?"

"Watching you get hit by a bus"

"Hey! I thought we called a truce" Amber fake pouted

"We did"

"Friends?" Amber suggested

"Friends" Nina agreed

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm sorry for not updating I had exams all week and I only finished today. **

**I've only got one question do you guys think the POVs are a bit confusing? **

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**Youtube: tvdxobssessed**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter, it means a lot. I'm so sorry for not updated in ages but HOA isn't on TV at the moment so I'm not really feeling inspired. Also I want to apologise in advance for this being such a short chapter but I promise you guys that the next one will be longer. This chapter is kind of like a filler chapter as the next chapter will be better whilst this one really sucks.**

**Also I want to thank all you guys for helping me reach 100 reviews, I am so happy. I never thought that I'd get that many, ever.**

* * *

"You should be happy that you get to spend time with me," Eddie joked with Nina as they walked into school together.

"I'm honoured," she laughed. Eddie stuck his tongue out at her in defence.

"Any other wishes I can grant?" Nina asked him, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I got it...Why don't you come to the Classic this weekend?! I mean my mom is even coming-"

"Your mom is going to the Classic?" she asked, astonished

"One of the other parents kind of corned her into it," he explained, "So will you come?"

"Umm...Okay, if your mom is going then so am I"

Their conversation was cut short when Fabian approached them, arriving straight to Nina's side and nuzzling her neck. Eddie got grossed out and decided to leave the couple by themselves.

"In a startling new development it looks like I'm going to be joining you at the Classic this weekend," Nina smiled at Fabian

"You and me in the same hotel... This weekend just got interesting"

"Down, boy,"

"That's great, Nins," he replied, using his nickname for her

"I think it's probably better if I don't leave you alone with the cheerleaders anyway," she joked, as he looped his arm around her waist and lead her into the school building.

* * *

"Amelia, terrible posture. Pinch that penny...Willow..," Amber paused, "you...need a breath mint. Patricia, nice form, and excellent betrayal of a best friend." All the cheerleaders looked offended at Amber's words.

"All right girls, take 5," Amber hollered, heading towards her pink sparkly gym bag to get her water bottle.

"Amber, I get it that you're mad at me but don't take it out on everyone else," Patricia told her former best-friend

"Did you ever think that not everything revolves around you, Patricia?" Amber snapped

"I could say the same for you," Patricia grumbled under her breath

"All right girls, let's try to work this routine again," Amber shouted at the cheerleaders, throwing her water bottle onto the ground.

"You said five minutes," Willow noted

"Well cry me a river," she replied, putting a 'smile' on her face

"Hey Lips!" she screamed at one of her fellow students, who turned to face her when she called.

"It's Mouth," he defended himself

"I know...So are you going to the Classic this weekend?"

"Of course, ravens hoops. com never miss a game." Ravens hoops was a website that Mouth and his friend Jimmy created. It contained footage of all the games with commentary by Mouth as well as displaying weekly game scores and the latest in Anubis Ravens news.

"How would you like to be my scout, scoop out the competition for me? I'll pay you twenty bucks," she asked him

"Spy on cheerleaders? I'd do it for free," he joked

"That's settled then," she smiled and turned back to her cheerleaders.

"Okay girls, let's take it from the top," she screamed at them

* * *

"Larry Williamson, meet Trudy Miller," Coach Eric introduced them to each other.

"Hi," Trudy smiled

"Hi!" Larry replied

"You two are my chaperones. A lot of these kids think that the Classic's an excuse to party all weekend. It's your job to see that doesn't happen," Eric informed them before heading over to the team's bus.

"We don't have a prayer. I used to be one of these kids," Trudy whispered to Larry

"You? I got a beer pong in my overnight bag," he joked

* * *

"I don't care how important this tournament is, people trump pom-pom's. We can't fit all that crap on the bus," Coach Eric screamed at Amber, gesturing towards the piles of pom-pom's and other cheerleading stuff.

"Fine!" she huffed, "You be responsible for ten very pissed off cheerleaders."

"What's the problem, coach?" Fabian asked, walking towards them with Nina tagging behind.

"It seems that Little Miss Cheerleader here can't fit all her junk in the bus," Coach Eric explained

"Why don't I drive up, I can fit all that crap in my trunk anyway," he questioned

"Fine, but stay behind the bus," Eric replied.

Amber smirked at Coach Eric before she turned to Fabian and smiled, "Thanks Fabian," before she got into the crowded bus.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked Nina as she was about to get into the bus

"I'm getting on the bus," she replied thinking that it was a dumb question, "Eddie's saving me a seat"

"What are you? In Kindergarten? Come on let's ride in style," he gestured towards his dark blue 1988 Toyota Land Cruiser.

He shrugged his shoulders once Nina sighed as she walked up to the bus window where Eddie was sitting inside.

"Hey Ed, you don't mind if I ride with Fabian, do you?" she asked

"It's alright Nins go hang with your boyfriend," he replied, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

* * *

**If you guys have any requests or ideas or queries, please PM me. I don't bite. **

R&R

Love ya,

tvdxobssessed

Want to get in touch with me?

Twitter: tvdxobssessed

YouTube: tvdxobssessed


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter, it means a lot.**

* * *

"Coach," Fabian called out down the deserted hotel hallway, "Coach"

"What boy?" Coach Eric questioned

"There must be some sort of mix-up because I was supposed to share with Mick"

"It's no mix-up. I chose the room arrangements and here you are," he gestured towards the hotel room door with the number '23' on it.

"So who am I sharing with?" Fabian asked Coach Eric but before Eric had a chance to answer, Eddie beat him to it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eddie sighed, stopped at the same room door. He checked his assignment number and the door number just in case he read it wrong, but of course he didn't.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Fabian scowled, glaring at the coach as he made his way back to his own room.

* * *

"Guess who's in the lobby. I'll tell you, Claire Young and her little hoe posse. We are going down there," Amber ranted, pacing back and forth in her and Patricia's hotel room.

**"**Okay, and if an angry dance off breaks out I've got your back," Patricia joked

**"**Great. Just don't stick another knife in it," Amber replied, sounding serious.

Over the past few days after the fight between Nina and Amber, and Patricia and Amber, their friendship started going downhill. They hadn't said one word to each other outside of cheer practice and even then the only words exchanged were about cheerleading. The main reason for their fight is Eddie. They both fought for his attention and Amber got there first before Patricia had the chance but then Patricia won his affections, for now anyway.

* * *

_It was the same night that Eddie had brought Patricia down to the River Court to meet his friends. That night he felt something which he hadn't experienced with Amber. He called around to her house where she was lying flat on her stomach watching the television. Her mother let him into the house as she was in a rush to get to her work._

"_Hey boyfriend," Amber chirped, feeling much better than earlier, it seemed as if the painkillers were really helping her ankle._

"_We need to talk," Eddie told her, sitting on the mahogany coffee table opposite the couch where she was sitting. _

"_We could have talked on the way back to Anubis Hill," she informed him, shifting in her seat so that she was facing upright but still not putting too much pressure on her ankle._

"_What am about to say is something I don't want to say in a car full of people," he explained, looking at her directly in the eyes_

"_What is it?" she questioned, slightly worried as to what he might say_

"_We need to break up," he said, taking a deep breath before looking at her face to see her reaction._

"_I'm sorry?" she asked, "I'm not quite sure what you said but it sounded like you wanted to break up?" _

"_I do want to break up with you," he replied_

"_Why?" she said, on the brink of tears_

"_It's not you, it's me," he replied_

"_Like I haven't heard that before," she mumbled to herself, "Is there someone else?"_

"_I still love you, we just don't work well together," he responded, getting up off the coffee table and placing a kiss on her forehead before heading out the door._

* * *

Amber is still not sure who the 'someone else' is but she has a pretty strong feeling that it might be Patricia. It seems as if they hung out a lot lately, she always saw them walking into school together and laughing together in the hallways. "_That should be me," _she thought to herself, "_why is it that the boys I like never seem to like me?" _

"Hey Claire!" Amber shouted as she led her cheer team over to the front desk where Claire Young was talking to her own team.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Claire questioned, looking up and down at Amber through her beautiful, long eyelashes.

"It's Amber, we roomed together at cheer camp last summer," she informed her, placing her hands on her hips

"Doesn't ring a bell," Claire answered, examining her long, perfectly manicured nails.

Claire waited a minute before she asked, "Are you the girl who made out with my boyfriend?"

"Yep, that's me," she smirked at Claire, "We just wanted to wish you luck this weekend"

"Um…we've won four years in a row," Claire gloated, laughing at the expression on Amber's face.

* * *

As soon as Claire and her squad walked off laughing, Mick came up to them and said to Amber and Patricia, "Hey ladies, we're sneaking out after curfew. Spread the word, OK?"

Amber grabbed Mick by the ear and told him, "Mick, stay away from my squad, we need to be fresh for tomorrow"

"Ok!" Mick surrendered

"I can't believe the nerve of that little wannabe Britney, trying to pretend like she doesn't recognize me!" Amber screamed at her team, as she paced back and forth in her hotel room.

"Are you still obsessing over this? You made out with her boyfriend at camp!" Patricia sighed, looking at the frustrated blonde in front of her.

**"**I didn't know they were dating, unlike some people and besides-he was a yell leader, he was gay anyways," she replied, finally taking a seat on her bed

"Well girls we're gonna need to double our practice sessions, we'll meet down in the lobby in ten minutes," she ordered her team mates who groaned at the mention of more practice sessions.

"Amber, cheerleading is supposed to be fun," Willow told Amber, glaring at her

"Yeah, well, winning is funner," she replied

"That's not a word, Amber," Willow snapped at her

"That's not the point, five minutes girls," she screamed at them

"I thought I told you to lay off the chocolate, Amelia. It's a good thing that I've an acne mask in my bag," Amber stated, as Trudy entered the room

"It's not acne, it's chicken pox. Trudy already called my parents, I'm out," Amelia told Amber, "Thank God, this sucks"

* * *

"Please Nina, you have to," Patricia begged her

"No way, I'm a born klutz, I almost drowned in the ball bin at Chuck ," she argued

"Do you know how terrible it is to be disconnected from your best friend?" Patricia asked her, trying to get her to reconsider

"I guess," she replied, thinking to her current friendship with Eddie which was crumbling to pieces

"So I guess then you understand why I need you to do this"

"Fine!" she gave up, "but you owe me"

* * *

"Hey. Nina said she'd fill in for Amelia," Patricia informed Amber who was wrapping up in her bed eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream whilst Trudy sat on the opposite bed as she was trying to get Amber to cheer up.

"I've made no apologies for my lack of coördination, it's genetic," Nina told Amber

**"**It's impossible," Amber sighed

**"**Amber, you're our captain. We can still do it, you just need to get off your ass and stop pouting"

"We'd have to practice all night, and it's past curfew," Amber smiled, looking towards Trudy

**"**If anyone asks, I was never here," Trudy told the three girls as she exited the room

**"**Okay, okay! I'm gonna get the rest of the girls, we're gonna need coffee, black, sleep is our enemy," she said, getting up off the bed before she turned to Nina, "And we're gonna need to do something about that hair"

**"**Let's go," Patricia laughed wrapping her arm around Nina's shoulders dragging her out of the room

* * *

The Anubis Ravens cheer squad were all gathering in the hotel lounge and were all practicing on the average-sized stage at the front of the room.

"No no no no Tutor Girl," Amber sighed, "It's feet together then clap"

"Relax Amber, I'm new at this," Nina defended herself

"We'll we only have a few hours so you better try to be a quicker learner," she snapped, the lack of sleep getting to her

"Amber! Calm down!" Patricia yelled at her, "She's trying her best!"

"Okay," she sighed, taking a deep breath, "let's take it from the top girls"

"1, 2, 3," she shouted, as the song 'Watch Me Move' blasted through the speakers

* * *

Seven of the girls were in a triangular formation with Amber and Patricia at the front with Nina on Patricia's left. They each had a single pom-pom in their right hand. They walked forward shaking the pom-pom as they moved. **(I didn't really explain this well and I'm sorry about it but the routine was based on a hellcats routine. Just type in 'Hellcats Watch Me Move' and you should find it)**

Joy stepped in from the right-hand side in front of the other girls doing two back-flips before moving out of the girls' way. The girls moved the pom-poms upwards on their body before they then got down on their knees still shaking their pom-poms. They did several more seductive moves until they were rudely interrupted by a smirking Claire Young and her 'army of skanks.'

"Where did you find your choreographer? Under S in the yellow pages for "Sucks?" Claire laughed at Amber

"No. Actually, that's where I found your boyfriend," Amber answered, wiping the smirk off Claire's face for a few seconds.

Claire quickly recovered and turned to Amber, "You know if I were you, I'd get some beauty sleep. I think it's the only thing that's gonna help"

Patricia stepped in to defend her friend, "If I were you, I'd step back from my friend"

Claire huffed and stormed off with her army of skanks following close behind her. Mouth entered the room a few minutes later and informed the squad on what he saw when he was spying on Claire's team when they were practicing. He attempted to show them some of the moves he saw them do and Amber even offered him a place on the squad as she claimed Nina was 'hopeless.' He denied the offer and excused himself to go and hang with the guys who were going to some club.

Amber seemed slightly stressed after her confrontation with Claire and told her squad, "Okay, okay, okay time for plan B. We're gonna find Claire Young's room and pull a Tonya Harding. We're gonna hit her in the knee with a big stick"

Patricia tried to reassure her friend, "Okay Amber. You're a better choreographer than Claire has ever been. Okay? We still have time to win it, just teach us some new moves"

"Well what about our song?" Amber panicked

"I'll sort out the song and you," she said, pointing at Amber, "Sort out the moves"

* * *

**So firstly, I'm sorry about not updating in ages but I'm off school now (thank god) so hopefully I'll have more time to upload. Secondly, I want to apologize again for the terrible description of the routine they did but I am hopeless at things like that. And thirdly, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't any good but I started it in April but I got stuck on the cheer routine and I only finished it now. **

**Also, do you guys mind checking out my new story 'Luck's Got Nothing to Do With It", it's a HOA story about Amber and the gang travelling to America for the summer to stay with Amber's fashion school friend, Madison (OC). It's a summer of surprises and what happens when one of the surprises is Nina? Please read to find out!**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


End file.
